Avengers Love Story
by Loupiotte-Rogers
Summary: Quelle est vraiment la relation qui existe entre Tony et Loki ? / Bruce Banner est prêt à tout pour être père ! / Steve Rogers serait-il de nouveau amoureux ? / Jane et Thor, le parfait amour. / Natasha et Clint vont-ils enfin ouvrir les yeux ? / Toutes ces questions trouveront leur réponse dans cette fic. Et si le destin ne faisait pas les choses au hasard ?...
1. Préambule & Disclaimers

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Il ne faut surtout pas me blâmer de me lancer encore dans une 'nouvelle aventure', alors que ''Pour un regard de toi'' n'a toujours pas avancé... Mais le problème reste le même, et j'ai encore deux mois pour y remédier. Je vais me refaire tous les Harry Potter un de ces jours, ça va bien débloquer le truc à force ! Enfin bref, en ce moment, je ne poste plus parce que j'ai une histoire entière dans ma tête, déjà toute prête, et je me suis lancée dans un truc... Peut-être un peu fou et dangereux, mais passons, et venons-en aux faits. [Et si c'est trop long, passez directement à l'autre chapitre, car ici, je ne fais que du blabla explicatif ! ^.^]

**Cette fanfic **est en réalité là pour 'poser' les décors. Effectivement, elle n'est que le prologue de toute l'histoire que j'ai dans la tête, mais pour ce faire, j'avais besoin que les personnages aient déjà des relations plus ou moins entamées, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de passer 11 chapitres sur les histoires de cœur de nos amis Avengers. C'est pourquoi vous avez droit à cette fanfic ! J'ai déjà 6 chapitres d'avance sur les 11 (il me semblait en avoir fait 7, mais il faut croire que ce dernier a uniquement été écrit dans mon cerveau u.u). Réjouissez-vous, car, à la base, je ne voulais la poster ici qu'une fois tous les chapitres bouclés or, j'ai pensé que je ne serai pas là durant tout le mois d'août ainsi que la semaine prochaine (à partir du 20, pendant 5 jours, en fait), et que je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser comme ça cet été. De toute façon, j'aurai bouclé les 5 chapitres restant en une semaine minimum, mais vous n'aurez pas à souffrir de la même attente que pour cette maudite fanfic sur Harry Potter.

Je tiens également à préciser que je ferai tout pour bien avancer la 'suite' de cette fanfic cet été, mais que je ne sais absolument pas quand je la mettrai en ligne. Cette suite est un projet qui, je suis certaine, se concrétisera, mais peut-être dans quelques temps... (Enfin, si je fais comme à chaque fois, vous l'aurez après celle-ci). C'était pour prévenir que, si par un grand hasard, le projet de suite ne se concrétisait pas, cela ne gênerait en rien la compréhension de cette fic qui peut se suffire à elle-même. (en fait, c'est faux, mais si je ne fais pas la 'suite', je rajouterais un chapitre et là, ce sera vrai.)

Bref, tant de blabla pour pas grand chose, désolée de vous ennuyer !

Pour les **disclaimers**, tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, sauf les quelques OC qui sortent entièrement de mon cerveau (soit Victoire & Betty.) L'histoire est entièrement de moi.

**Un petit mot pour terminer** c'est fou, mais je me suis habituée à poster un chapitre juste pour blablater et pour les disclaimers (comme ça je n'ai pas besoin de le refaire après :3), et, franchement, ça m'aide beaucoup (Imaginez tout ce blabla au-dessus du premier chapitre ce serait de la folie ! Et là, au moins, si vous ne voulez pas lire, vous n'avez qu'à changer de chapitre pour atterrir pile sur la fanfic!) Excusez-moi également pour les affreuses fautes de français qui m'ont certainement échappé.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours réellement plaisir et ça nous stimule pour écrire ! Que ce soit constructif ou non, on aime ça ! =3

(Et puis, je pourrais peut-être même vous arranger un petit tête à tête avec l'un de nos chers Avengers... /PAN/)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !


	2. Look at me 1 sur 3

Et voilà le premier chapitre. Je n'en dirai pas plus, mon baratin du "chapitre fantôme" à bien suffit pour aujourd'hui. Juste que, oui, il y a quelques mots 'grossiers' (dans le genre de "bordel" et "putain"), mais j'imagine que Tony est un de ses personnages qui ne font pas attention à leur langage vis-à-vis d'eux même.

Je remercie Ondatra zibethicu pour avoir été ma Bêta sur ce chapitre, ainsi que ma chère meilleurs amie, Edwi (qui n'est pas sur FF), qui c'est 'jeté' sur tous les autres chapitres, et qui est donc ma 'nouvelle' Bêta. Merci !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Look at me - 1/3**

Tony volait au-dessus de la ville. Ou plutôt, Iron Man cherchait désespérément ses compagnons du regard. Au-dessous, le spectacle était désastreux. On n'y voyait plus rien Les explosions avaient soulevé tellement de poussière que maintenant, la ville n'était qu'un épais nuage de poussière, gris, lourd. L'homme de fer ne parvenait pas à joindre ses camarades, et il était hors de question qu'il plonge là-dedans. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il risquait de filer tout droit dans un immeuble ou se faire attaquer par il ne savait qui et contre-attaquer. Et s'il s'agissait de Captain America ou Thor ? Et s'il tuait ses amis sans le faire exprès, faute de ne pouvoir y voir correctement ?

Loki avait eu raison.

Bordel.

Loki avait eu raison, et il ne l'avait pas écouté. Ce petit enfoiré avait tout cafté, il avait trahi les super-vilains, il lui avait révélé leurs plans… Et Tony n'avait pas été fichu de le croire. Bordel.

_La veille, dans la soirée, Pepper avait accouru, paniquée, jusqu'à son laboratoire. Elle lui avait dit, avec un peu de mal, que Loki était là et qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Tony avait alors soupiré et avait attrapé l'un des gants détachables de son armure. On ne sait jamais._

_« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous déplacer, je suis là. »_

_Bordel, Jarvis, comment cet énergumène avait-il pu entrer dans l'ascenseur ? Bon, maintenant que c'était fait, il éluciderait le mystère plus tard et par la même occasion, renforcerait le système de sécurité. Stark demanda avec tendresse à Pepper de sortir de la pièce pour les laisser tous les deux. De toutes façons, il n'allait rien se passer de grave : le laboratoire était certainement la pièce la plus sécurisée, et la plus dangereuse pour un ennemi. D'un geste de la main, Tony invita Loki à prendre une chaise, un tabouret, n'importe quoi. A s'asseoir._

_« Tony, je suis venu vous parler de choses importantes » Stark haussa les sourcils. « Demain, Amora l'enchanteresse va attaquer le centre-ville. Elle sera rejointe par un autre sorcier. Évidemment, elle aura son chien de garde du corps, mais passons… »_

_Et Loki lui avait tout raconté. Tout le spectacle qu'il était en train de voir. Un récit qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'écouter entièrement. A vrai dire, il se souvenait juste des yeux de Loki parcourant son corps, le détaillant avec une précision étonnante, avant de revenir braquer son regard émeraude dans les yeux du milliardaire, et du geste amical qu'il avait eu avant de partir. Flippant._

« Que faut-il faire pour que vous soyez raisonnable, Stark ?... » Souffla une voix à son oreille.

Iron Man fit un écart sur le côté, perdit l'équilibre et se stabilisa. Putain de Dieu… Loki le regardait avec un étrange sourire, un sourire moqueur, et des yeux très expressifs. Trop.

« Ne m'en voulez pas, cher Tony Stark, pour ce qui va suivre. Je crains que ce soit nécessaire à votre survie… Ainsi qu'à celle de vos compagnons. »

Tony n'eutni le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, ni celui de répliquer. Son armure était hors de contrôle, et il chutait. Droit dans le nuage de poussière… Bordel, ce dieu était bien un enfoiré.

Comme prévu, l'armure tomba pile sur l'affreux Asgardien à la hache qui protégeait Amora. Loki n'eut ensuite pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour faire fuir les méchants de service. Poussière aidant, personne ne sut qui avait fait cesser le combat, et la victoire fut attribuée aux Avengers. Normal, quoi. Aussi, Loki se dépêcha de disparaître, ne souhaitant pas voir le résultat de sa bonne action. Le Dieu du Mensonge aidant ses pires ennemis ? Comme c'était étrange. Et pourtant, il ne le faisait pas pour les Avengers, mais pour Tony. Uniquement pour Tony.

Loki pouvait bien avoir qui il voulait, il lui suffisait de les ensorceler, et ils étaient à lui. S'il s'était épris d'une humaine comme les autres, il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre son bâton, et le mariage était prévu pour le lendemain. Ou le soir. Il y a une expression qui dit qu'on ne désire que ce qu'on ne peut avoir. C'est également le cas du géant de glace, qui avait commencé à ressentir une certaine attirance pour cet homme dont il ne pouvait prendre le contrôle. Attirance qui, il avait eu quelques difficultés à se l'avouer, s'était transformée en amour…

Mais il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, le milliardaire ne comprenait pas. Il lui avait communiqué les plans de l'ennemi. Il les avait sauvés, et pas qu'une fois. Il faisait tout pour être vu d'un bon œil, seulement de Tony. Les autres, il ne pourrait jamais les supporter. Jamais. Et surtout pas ce Steve Rogers... Ou Bruce Banner… Ou… Bref, les autres.

Quand Tony ouvrit les yeux, il était dans sa chambre. Il se releva maladroitement, et poussa un grognement. Il était courbaturé de partout… Thor était assis dans un fauteuil, et tenait un magasine à l'envers en tentant de le déchiffrer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il devait certainement faire avant car, à voir sa tête, le grognement de Stark venait tout juste de le tirer du sommeil.

« Ca va vieux ? » fit Tony.

Thor le fixait avec un visage sévère, voire sérieux. Il finit par se redresser dans son fauteuil.

« Ecoute Thor, je n'ai jamais voulu vous abandonner, je n'ai pas pu entrer dans le nuage, je-

- Ce n'est pas grave, Tony Stark. Tu nous as sauvés tout de même.

- Je… Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment grâce à toi, mais c'est bien toi qui, en tombant, a écraseéAmora l'Enchanteresse.

- J'ai fait ça ?

- Oui, Tony Stark. Enfin, vous avez été aidé. Par Loki…

- Aidé par Lo… Oh, oh, oh ! Deux secondes. Cet enfoiré ne m'a pas AIDÉ, il m'a pathétiquement laissé tomber ! » Tony se mordit la langue au dernier moment. La tournure de sa phrase n'était pas des plus appropriée.

Thor lui jeta un coup d'œil consterné. Il se gratta la joue, semblant réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Oui et non, Tony Stark. Mon frère t'a laissé tomber sur Amora, et cela nous a tous sauvé la vie. Il ne t'a pas laissé non plus dans le sens où il t'aurait abandonné, car sinon, il ne t'aurait jamais aidé. »

Tony fut étonné par ce long discours tout à fait intelligent du Dieu de la foudre. Surtout quand ce dernier s'approcha du génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que mon frère t'aide. Je le ressens à chaque fois. On dirait qu'il veille sur toi. »

_Alors là, niveau cohérence, zéro_. Pensa Tony en soupirant. Pourtant, quand Thor se releva et s'en alla vers la porte, l'Asgardien ajouta avec un drôle de sérieux.

« Je suis très sincère, Tony Stark. Mon frère t'apprécie, sinon, il n'aurai jamais fait ça. »

Tony haussa les épaules, mais esquissa un sourire pour faire plaisir à Thor qui quitta la chambre une bonne fois pour toutes. Le jeune homme soupira, enfin seul. Loki l'apprécierait ? C'était n'importe quoi. Vraiment. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le morceau de papier posé sur sa table de nuit. Il s'en empara.

_Je ne serai peut-être pas là à ton réveil,_

_Mais je te conseille de te reposer encore_

_Un peu. Une telle chute, c'est fatigant._

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais Stark aurait juré que son auteur était Steve. Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Vraiment, ce gars était trop prévenant. C'en était presque adorable, mais à la longue, cela exaspérait légèrement Stark. Il fallait toujours que le super soldat pense aux autres avant lui-même, or Stark n'avait pas besoin qu'on pense à sa santé. De toute façon, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Il fit du papier une petite boule, qu'il envoya dans sa poubelle, avant de retourner s'allonger. Pour une fois, il allait suivre les conseils de ce bon vieux Rogers. De toute façon, il était 22h, et Stark devait avouer avoir un peu sommeil. Il ne se déshabilla pas et éteignit simplement la lumière. Jusqu'à ce que deux trucs verts se mettent à luire à trois pas de lui. Il fit un bond dans son lit, surpris, et demanda expressément à Jarvis de rallumer la lumière.

Bordel, il avait dit _vite_.

Quand la pièce s'illumina enfin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que les « deux trucs verts » étaient en réalité les yeux de Loki. Tony fut plus que surpris de trouver le Dieu du mensonge ici. Encore une fois, il allait devoir améliorer son système de sécurité et de détection, par la même occasion. Mais pour le moment, l'Asgardien semblait juste terriblement… Vexé.

Les deux hommes s'observaient mutuellement. Tony détaillait Loki, toujours surpris, et ce dernier semblait attendre quelques paroles bien précises de la part du milliardaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Raté. Le sourcil que Loki releva, avant de le froncer, démontrait qu'il n'attendait pas ces paroles. Il resta assis par terre, sur le tapis de Stark, un étrange rictus aux lèvres.

« Heu, ouaip. Bon. D'accord. »

Toujours ce même silence. Ce même rictus. Tony se gratta le crâne.

« La politesse t'apprendra à remercier ton semblable quand celui-ci t'aide. » récita méthodiquement Loki.

Tony le remarqua à l'instant, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Loki le tutoyait. Mais depuis quand et pourquoi ? Stark refusait toujours les explications de Thor.

« Et ce n'est pas très sympathique d'envoyer à la poubelle une lettre qu'un dieu s'est embêté à écrire. »

Alors là, Tony ne put qu'ouvrir grand sa mâchoire. Une lettre … Qu'un dieu… Avait écrite. Okay. Inspiration, expiration. On reprend. Donc, cette lettre bienveillante, ce n'était pas Steve qui l'avait écrite, mais Loki. Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs s'amuser de la tête étonnée du génie. Très bien. On la refait, depuis le début.

« Déjà, tu n'es pas mon semblable, et il m'a semblé que ton ''aide'' était plutôt une tentative de meurtre. Ensuite, je n'ai pas pour habitude de garder les bouts de papiers, surtout quand ils ont été écrits, ou comme je l'ai cru, par Rogers. »

Loki sembla soudainement encore plus vexé. Il pinça les lèvres et se releva.

« Misérable mortel. Je devrais te tuer sur le champ. » Il tenta de se calmer. « Toujours est-il que vous alliez écouter le conseil de cette lettre. Vous pourriez faire n'importe quoi.

- Non. En général, je n'écoute pas les conseils -

- Je l'avais remarqué.

- Sur ma santé. » Termina Tony. « Pour ce qui est de ton conseil de la dernière fois, je ne te faisais pas confiance.

- C'est ennuyeux. »

Et effectivement, Loki eut l'air soudainement très ennuyé. Il jeta un dernier regard à Tony puis disparut.


	3. Look at me 2 sur 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, et deuxième partie de "Look at me." J'espère que cela vous plaira encore ;)

Je tiens donc à remercier encore Edwi, ma chère Bêta !

Sinon, je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine, car je n'aurai pas internet, faute de vacances. Et, si j'ai bien compris, je pars le 3 Août pendant un mois... Sans internet non plus. Alors je réfléchie, est-ce qu'en rentrant, le 30, je vous met deux chapitre à la suite ? Je verrais bien.

Enfin, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Look at me – partie 2/3**

Cette scène se renouvela chaque soir, aux environs des mêmes heures. Tony avait d'abord trouvé cela exaspérant, puis n'avait pas touché à son système de sécurité. Il avait pris l'habitude de cette visite nocturne, surtout que Loki lui révélait de temps à autre ce que projetaient de faire les super-vilains. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le Dieu des Mensonges était sympathique avec lui. Sympathique ! Tony avait finalement dû avouer que Thor avait eu raison. Mais il se demandait encore comment cela avait pu être possible.

Le fait est que Loki venait le voir tous les soirs, se téléportant près de son lit. Parfois, il ne disait presque rien, et d'autres il s'avérait que le demi-frère de Thor était une vraie pipelette. En tout cas, Tony finissait par croire qu'il n'y avait pas que du mauvais en Loki. Depuis cette étrange nuit, Stark n'était plus un génie nocturne pouvant passer des jours sur ses travaux sans s'arrêter. Non. Tous les soirs, il allait dans sa chambre même s'il ne dormait pas nécessairement. Il attendait la venue de son nouvel ''ami''. Et quand il avait le malheur de s'endormir avant son arrivée, celui-ci restait néanmoins près du lit, à l'observer de longues heures durant, disparaissant au moindre signe d'un Stark sortant du sommeil. Parce que ce Stark ne connaissait pas la vérité, et n'avais pas besoin de la connaître. Loki gardait son secret bien caché. Personne n'était au courant de ses visites nocturnes, et même le principal intéressé ne savait pas qu'il pouvait rester près de lui juste pour l'observer dormir pendant plusieurs heures. D'un autre côté, il n'était même pas sûr que Thor se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Quand Tony effectuait ses rondes, il n'avait plus qu'une seule crainte - que Loki ne fasse des conneries. Qu'il soit repéré par le SHIELD, qu'on le chope, qu'on le mette à mort. Non, en fait, ce qui faisait le plus peur à Tony, c'était la déception. Il savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux, que devenir ami avec l'ennemi n'était pas un bon moyen de faire son boulot, et était une bonne idée pour déprimer dès que le nouveau copain recommencerait à semer la pagaille. Mais Tony n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à sa santé, tant qu'il restait en vie. _Il s'en foutait_.

Alors les jours passèrent. Thor rendait souvent visite à Jane. Clint et Natasha semblaient ne jamais être dans la tour, toujours envoyés à droite et à gauche. Même Steve sortait de plus en plus, et Tony se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une fille derrière tout ça. Pepper et lui étaient heureux. Et depuis qu'il dormait normalement à peu près tous les jours, il était frais et reposé. En parfaite santé. Ou presque.

Il attendait chaque jour le revirement de situation, la trahison. Il demandait pas mal de services à Loki, et celui-ci les accomplissait autant qu'il le pouvait. Quel étrange dévouement. Tony s'était attaché à cet enfoiré, comme il l'appelait encore, et cela le rendait malade. Quand il voyait Steve lui énoncer les ''attentats'' de la semaine, il était malade. Quant Bruce se remettait d'une crise, il était malade. Quand il voyait Barton s'isoler dans un coin, il était malade. Il était malade au fond de lui, mais cette sensation était présente. Il avait l'impression de trahir leur confiance, mais il le faisait pour le bien de tous. Il le savait. En plus, grâce à lui, ils avaient pu prévenir par mal d'attaques de leurs super-ennemis… Alors pourquoi s'en vouloir ?

Ce soir-là, Tony prit sa douche à une vitesse fulgurante pour ne pas être ''en retard'', et entra dans sa chambre. Il était tout juste 22h à son réveil. Loki ne devrait pas tarder. Le jeune milliardaire attendit une heure. Puis deux. Puis l'aube se leva. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Loki n'était pas venu. Stark ne se leva pas.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, et il eut un regain d'espoir.

« Entre !

- Salut, Tony. Il est presque midi, tu ne veux pas venir ? Je te rappelle que nous allons au cinéma à 13h. »

Tony ne cacha pas son regret, et lança un regard à Steve qui était loin d'être sympathique. Ce dernier baissa la tête en rougissant, comme un gamin pris en faute. C'en était presque adorable.

« Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que ce soit Mademoiselle Potts… Excuse-moi. »

Le jeune milliardaire soupira.

« C'est pas grave, mon vieux. Y'a qui au cinéma, déjà ?

- Thor, Jane, Bruce, Clint, Natasha… Victoire… » la voix de Cap s'était faite toute ténue sur ce dernier prénom.

Victoire ? L'agent du SHIELD, qui pourrait presque égaler Natasha ? Cette jolie petite blonde/rousse aux yeux bleus ? Celle qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir côtoyée pendant plusieurs années ? L'une de ses rares amies ? En voilà une nouvelle intéressante. Devant le silence de son ami, le blond rajouta :

« Et moi bien sûr… »

Tony se releva.

« Alors toi, t'as une copine, maintenant ? » fit-il sans détour.

Le visage de Steve devint cramoisi. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

« N… Non, c'est juste une… Une amie.

- Arrête de mentir, Cap.

- Rien de plus. »

Tony esquissa un sourire désolé, et marmonna un « T'inquiètes, ça viendra. », avant de sortir de son lit. Steve ne bougea pas, attendant toujours sa réponse. Et Tony était à deux doigts de refuser. Mais finalement, il pensa que se changer les idées ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« C'est d'accord. »

Le visage de Rogers s'illumina, et il quitta la chambre d'un pas joyeux. Quel idiot. Tony poussa un profond soupir. Il allait sortir de la chambre, lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement. Il se retourna, mais ne vit rien.

« Je suis là… » Fit une voix cassée.

Stark pivota sur ses talons, et étouffa un cri de surprise. Loki se tenait là, à quelques pas, appuyé contre son bureau. Il était mal en point, et semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout. De multiples coupures apparaissaient çà et là, et il avait le visage ensanglanté, une méchante blessure lui traversant le front.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu hier. J'ai eu quelques… Empêchements. »

Tony esquissa un maigre sourire. Soudainement, il se sentait mieux.

« Pas grave. Viens, je vais te soigner. » Proposa-t-il.

Loki secoua la tête. Il se laissa choir contre le mur, affolant Tony. L'une de ses mains devint verte, et il guérit chaque blessure une par une, avant de se relever.

« Voilà. » Il regarda Tony durant quelques secondes. « Je voulais juste te voir. » Et il disparut.

Le soi-disant philanthrope ne dit rien, méditant sur les dernières paroles de Loki. Quel étrange personnage… Néanmoins, Tony se hâta de se préparer pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

Ils étaient déjà tous là. Thor et Jane étaient collés l'un à l'autre, puis il y avait aussi Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve et Victoire. Tony esquissa un petit sourire à l'intention de cette dernière, qui le lui rendit avec un clin d'œil. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus mis dans la confidence, tous les deux.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-il finalement. Et la petite troupe se mis en marche.

* * *

Thor avait insisté pour conduire. Tony priait pour sa vie. Surtout que l'Asgardien ne prenait absolument pas la bonne route.

« On ne devait pas y être à 13h ?

- Non. On devait partir à 13h. »

Tony fit la grimace. À ce rythme-là, ils allaient rater le début du film. Lequel, d'ailleurs ? Stark tendit soudainement l'oreille. A quelques rues, il entendait le bruit d'un combat. Et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir perçu. Victoire avait laissé sortir ses oreilles et sa queue de loup, son ouïe s'était donc accrue. Elle lança à Stark un regard dans lequel brillait des étincelles de malice. _Elle veut se battre_, pensa-t-il.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés !

- Je crois que tu te trompes, Thor… » soupira Tony.

Mais personne d'autre ne contredit le Dieu de la Foudre. C'était plutôt étrange. De plus, les bruits du combat se rapprochaient de plus en plus. C'est là que Tony comprit. Ils n'allaient pas au cinéma, ils étaient en mission. Oh les fourbes ! Le jeune homme ravala sa colère en voyant Loki se battre contre Fatalis et un mage non identifié. Il se battait contre d'autres super-vilains, à cause de lui. Tony serra les poings.

« C'était ça ta grande bataille, Thor ?

- Oui, Victoire Reecey. Nous allons pouvoir nous battre ! » fit joyeusement le demi-dieu.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et un large sourire s'étira sur son visage, dévoilant des canines légèrement pointues. Steve observait la jeune femme avec crainte et admiration. Qu'il était drôle. Et alors qu'ils se jetaient dans la mêlée, elle se transforma totalement en une grande et puissante louve noire, attaquant directement Fatalis.

« Elle n'y va pas de main morte. » dit Tony pour lui-même.

Et il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne servait à rien. À rien du tout. Il n'avait pas son armure. Tony donna des noms d'oiseaux à ses camarades, avant de voir Loki s'effondrer sur le sol. Que devait-il faire ? N'écoutant que son courage, il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers le sorcier et – _oh merde_. Un fou furieux avec une hache courait vers lui. Il fit un bond sur le côté, évitant d'un même mouvement un énorme poing vert.

« Merci mec ! » cria Stark en direction de Hulk.

Il se pencha sur Loki. Apparemment, les sorts de soin de l'Asgardien n'avaient pas vraiment fonctionné ce matin, car l'affreuse blessure qu'il avait au front s'était rouverte, lui semblait-il. Sa cape était en lambeaux, et il était de nouveau couvert de blessures. Loki ouvrit brièvement les yeux sur Stark, et esquissa une grimace ressemblant, avec un peu d'imagination, à un sourire.

« Attention… » murmura le frère de Thor.

Mais c'était trop tard. Un éclair frappa le sol juste derrière Tony, qui frémit.

« Occupes-toi de mon frère, Tony Stark, et je m'occupe de votre ennemi ! » tonitrua Thor.

Le génie hocha la tête avec assentiment, et empoigna les épaules du sorcier pour le tirer plus loin, à l'abri des combats.

« Que faut-il faire pour que tu sois raisonnable, Loki ?... » fit Tony avec humour.

Ledit Loki murmura quelque chose du genre « T'avoir pour moi. », mais sa voix était tellement cassée et il parlait avec tant de difficulté que Tony n'y prêta même pas attention. Il courut à la voiture chercher la trousse de premiers soins, et s'occupa de la moche blessure qui ornait le front de Loki. Ce dernier frémit au contact désagréable de l'alcool. Il se racla la gorge.

« Ça pique. » dit-il.

Mais Tony n'y prêta même pas attention. La peau de Loki était étrangement froide, et semblait, par endroits, _étrangement bleue_. Le demi-dieu sembla comprendre en voyant la tête de son sauveur.

« C'est… C'est normal.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ce fut un lourd silence qui répondit à Stark. Il haussa les épaules.

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda alors Loki avec animosité, en pointant du doigt le générateur ARK planté dans la poitrine de Tony, qui eut envie de ne rien dire également.

« C'est normal. »

Loki plissa les paupières, visiblement mécontent. Les bruits de combat avait cessé, et les Avengers revenaient vers les deux hommes.

« Ne me laisse pas… » murmura Loki, toujours étendu par terre.

« Tony !

- Ouaip ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Steve jeta un regard mauvais en direction du frère de Thor, qui se relevait avec peine. Tony ne répondit pas.

« Hey, les mecs. On a raté la séance, là ! Si seulement Thor n'avait pas fait exploser un éclair au mauvais endroit, fait sauter à l'autre bout du parc le bouclier de Steve et paralysant à moitié Barton, rendant, par la même occasion, Bruce terriblement en colère... En fait, je crois que l'éclair a uniquement était bienfaisant pour Tony et… Loki. Bref, le cinéma, c'est mort pour aujourd'hui. Faudra y aller dans quelques jours. »

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Victoire.

« Bon, on y va ? »

Jane les rejoignit au pas de course, n'ayant pas assisté au combat. Thor attrapa le bras de Tony, et l'entraîna avec lui. Ce dernier vit le regard empli de colère et de désespoir que lui lançait Loki. « Ne me laisse pas », qu'il lui avait dit. Un nœud se forma dans le ventre de Stark, qui vit le super-vilain s'éloigner la tête basse.

« Et dire que tu ne me croyais pas, Tony Stark » appuya le Dieu de la Foudre.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, mais quand la nuit rattrapa Tony, il se sentait toujours mal. Cette fois, si Loki ne venait pas, ce ne serait certainement pas parce qu'il avait un empêchement. Mais Tony gardait espoir. Comme il l'avait prévu, le frère de Thor ne lui rendit pas visite. Ni cette nuit, ni les nuits qui suivirent. Pas même un petit mot, un signe. Rien, aucune nouvelle, silence radio. Et Tony se sentait affreusement mal.

Pepper le remarqua assez vite, et elle s'en inquiéta. Elle avait bien raison. Mais il fut impossible pour quiconque de savoir ce qui arrivait au génie qu'était Stark. Un coup de blues passager ou une vraie déprime ? Même Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi, grand diable, il s'en voulait autant. Il ne dormait presque plus, attendant désespérément une visite nocturne. Et quand il tombait dans les bras de Morphée, c'était pour rêver de Loki. Cet enfoiré.

Ses sourires narquois, ses remarques piquantes, ses yeux vifs et malicieux. Ses longs doigts fins, sa peau si pâle et si fraîche. Tout ça lui manquait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait juste envie de le voir. Il avait juste envie de lui parler, de lui présenter ses excuses. Il avait même envie que Loki lui dise que c'était fini, qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune raison d'être amis. Qu'il l'avait trahi, et que c'était tant pis pour lui. Qu'il s'était joué de lui depuis le début, et que c'était extrêmement jouissif d'avoir pu berner le grand Tony Stark. N'importe quoi, mais pourvu qu'il vienne !

Et pourtant, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Thor semblait s'en être aperçu, mais il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas en parler. Il lançait de temps à autre des sourires désolés à Tony, ou des regards emplis de compassion. Steve commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter, mais après avoir failli voir son bouclier disparaître d'une des hautes fenêtres de la tour, il n'avait plus rien dit, et prenait bien garde à ne pas laisser traîner son cher bouclier rond n'importe où.

Tony passait ses journée affalé sur le canapé, devant des émissions misent en fond sonore qu'il ne regardait même pas, en buvant divers alcools. Parfois, il errait dans la tour. D'autres fois, il restait trois heures sous la douche. Ou encore, il s'enfermait dans son laboratoire. Sans rien faire. Même Jarvis commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Natasha semblait comprendre ce que ressentait Tony.

Mais lui-même ne savait pas ''où il en était''.

On frappa trois coups à la porte de sa chambre. Tony grogna. Steve entre avec précaution, un sourire timide au visage.

« Salut, Tony.

- Mmf.

- Nous… Nous allons au cinéma, ce soir.

- Mmf.

- Euh… A 17h… Tu… Tu viendras ? »

Steve en avait gros sur le cœur. Il ne supportait pas de voir son ami comme ça. Tony le savait, ce gars était trop sensible. Il releva la tête, et lui offrit un sourire des plus forcés.

« Tu sais Tony, tu n'es pas obligé, mais ce serait mieux pour toi. »

Le jeune homme se releva. Putain, Steve avait raison. Il se sentait si mal à force de culpabiliser sur le fait d'avoir abandonné Loki – et rien d'autre – qu'il en avait totalement délaissé ses vrais amis. En trois pas, il avait rattrapé Steve et le serrait dans ses bras.

« Merci, Cap. Je viendrai.

- Ah, heu… De rien. Cool. »

Steve recula de quelques pas avec un sourire contrit, puis disparut derrière la porte.

Stark était de retour !

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Une petite review contre un rendez-vous avec Loki ou Tony ? ;D

A bientôt !


	4. Look at me 3 sur 3

Hey tout le monde !

Après réflexion, et n'ayant finalement sauté qu'une semaine, je vous met le chapitre manquant aujourd'hui, et le suivant arrivera mercredi, comme d'habitude. Par contre, je repars en vacances le 3 Août et pour trois semaines cette fois... Je ne pense pas avoir internet, mais... J'essaierai de me débrouiller avec les restaurants du coin pour vous mettre au moins un chapitre en ligne. Je verrai ce que je peux faire !

Encore merci à Edwi, ma Bêta !

En attendant, voici la dernière partie de "Look at me". Je trouve que j'ai fait plutôt court et rapide. Pas que pour le FrostIron, pour toutes les parties en fait, mais je ne pouvait pas faire autrement... Enfin bref, je vais vous laissez découvrir comment tout ça va se terminer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Look at me – 3/3

Cette fois, Tony ne laissa pas le temps à Thor de s'installer au volant. Afin d'être sûr qu'ils puissent arriver à temps pour voir le film, et pour la sécurité de tous, il conduisit lui-même jusqu'au cinéma. La file semblait interminable, et en voyant cela, le dieu de la foudre eu très envie de sortir Mjölnir. Clint le raisonna, et finalement, Stark décida de jouer de sa célébrité pour se frayer un accès directe aux caisses. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil et se para d'un sourire signé Stark Industrie. Cela eu l'effet escompté ; tous se poussèrent pour laisser passer les super-héros. Jane, dont Thor tenait la main, avait droit à quelques regards noirs de la part des ferventes admiratrices du dieu de la foudre. Mais elle n'y faisait pas attention, et elle avait bien raison.

Tony s'arrêta soudainement. Clint lui rentra dedans et grogna quelques mots. Stark se retourna, pris d'une étrange intuition. A vrai dire, il était persuadé de l'avoir vu. Un morceau de cuir, de vert ou d'or, deux yeux verts, un sourire narquois – voilà ce qu'il cherchait. Son cœur s'était soudainement accéléré. _Il était là !_ Tony le sentait. Et pourtant, il avait beau le chercher du regard, le frère de Thor restait introuvable. Barton commença à s'énerver sérieusement, et Tony se détourna en tâchant de reprendre son calme. Il avait assez inquiété ses amis comme ça.

« Bonjour mademoiselle.

- Bonj… Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur Stark ! C'est un honneur de vous voir ici ! Et… Oh mon dieu ! Monsieur Rogers, Monsieur Banner, Monsieur Odinson, Monsieur Barton et Mademoiselle Romanoff ! Que… Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Stark se tourna vers les autres avec un large sourire. Il adorait quand les femmes se mettaient dans cet état en le voyant. Barton le tenait à l'œil depuis leur arrivée. Tony haussa les épaules à son intention.

« Je suis libre tous les soirs à partir de 23h, à vous de me donner une da-

- STARK !

- Oui, oui ! »

Thor décida de prendre les choses en main, trop content de plaire. Il se fraya un passage entre ses camarades et offrit son plus beau sourire à la caissière.

« Nous voudrions obtenir des entrées pour le film nommé ''The Dark Knight Rises'' en 3D, gente demoiselle. »

La jeune femme bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles en faisant imprimer les tickets, puis annonça le prix de façon un peu plus claire. L'Asgardien se tourna vers Stark avec un sourire qui voulait dire ''Toi dont l'argent naît dans la poche, donne-moi des billets !'' Tony grogna avant de payer pour tout le monde.

Trouver huit places ne fut pas chose aisée surtout que Thor insista lourdement pour se mettre au premier rang. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi ils devaient porter des lunettes, et malgré les explications, la pub Haribo fut plus explicite. D'ailleurs, le dieu de la foudre sauta de son siège en hurlant, prêt à sauter sur les agresseurs qui lui envoyaient des bonbons géants. Tony se pinça l'arête du nez, et se retourna pour ne pas manquer la réaction des gens. Il parcourut la salle d'un regard amusé - certain riaient, d'autre semblaient exaspérés. Et il y avait également quelques filles avec un filet de bave coulant le long de leur menton. Erk.

Puis il y avait _autre chose_. Tony chercha durant de longues secondes. Il frissonnait. Quelqu'un le fixait, il en était certain. Il le sentait.

« Tony, ça commence. » le prévint gentiment Steve.

« Attends. » répondit-il un peu sèchement, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

Il devait savoir. Il ne tarda pas à trouver le ''coupable'' de son malaise. Deux yeux verts le fixaient – et depuis un certain temps maintenant. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il aurait aimé se détourner, se concentrer sur le film. Mais il avait l'impression que Loki, lui, n'était pas venu pour regarder l'écran. Il ne portait d'ailleurs pas de lunettes. Tony enleva les siennes. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux durant plusieurs longues secondes, puis finalement, le milliardaire playboy se leva. Steve attrapa son poignet.

« Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, ne t'inquiètes pas… Il faut juste que je… Que je parle à quelqu'un. »

Rogers esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. Ce qu'il pouvait être naïf parfois. De son côté, Loki ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il se contentait de suivre Tony du regard, sans jamais regarder ailleurs. Stark se fraya un passage jusqu'au coin au fond de la salle où s'était installé le dieu du mensonge, et prit place dans le siège vide à côté de lui. Soudainement, le film lui semblait sans intérêt.

« Bonjour, Loki… »

Le frère de Thor n'avait toujours pas lâché Tony des yeux. Mais il ne lui répondit dit pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stark tourna la tête vers l'écran, et finit par regarder le film, très vite imité par Loki.

« Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas. »

Loki sursauta. Depuis combien de temps s'était-il endormi ? Au vu du film, une bonne heure peut-être. Il lui semblait que c'était bientôt la fin.

« Oui.

- Mais tu sais que je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

Il se tourna vers Tony. Ce dernier était sincère. Sa bouche se tordit en un étrange rictus.

« Je sais. »

Tony se racla la gorge. Il ne savait que dire. Il se sentait maladroit.

« Tes blessures vont mieux ?

- Oui. »

Et le silence retomba. Le film se termina, et Tony pensa soudainement à ce pauvre Cap qui devait certainement se faire du souci pour lui. Tant pis.

« Est-ce que… Je t'ai manqué ? »

Tony, qui était en train de se lever, retomba sur son fauteuil et regarda Loki droit dans les yeux, pris au dépourvu par sa question. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Non, plutôt, il n'osait pas lui répondre. Il préféra esquiver la question par une autre.

« Tu viendras, ce soir ? »

Les yeux de Loki brillèrent d'une étrange lueur, et son rictus se changea en doux sourire, avant de s'effacer. Et, sans répondre, il disparut. _Je l'aurai mérité_, soupira Tony en se levant.

Le soir, tout le monde remarqua une amélioration dans le moral de Tony, mais également une vive agitation. Il ne tenait pas en place, se parlait tout seul ou donnait plusieurs ordres contradictoires à Jarvis, avant de se reprendre. Il avait nettoyé sa chambre lui-même, et avait changé ses draps trois fois d'affilée. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. _Il fallait qu'il bouge_, qu'il soit en action. Il tomba finalement sur son matelas, exténué, et attendit avec une boule dans le ventre la venue de Loki.

Pourquoi avait-il tant envie de le voir ? Pourquoi le demi-dieu pouvait-il occuper toutes ses pensées ? C'était incroyable tout de même ! Et puis Stark, le grand Tony Stark, ne pouvait pas accepter ce genre de pensées parasites. Non, en fait, il pouvait tout se permettre. _Mais tout sauf ça !_ Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Tony poussa un long soupir.

« Serait-ce moi qui te fais ainsi languir ? »

Stark sursauta, et se redressa rapidement. Loki était adossé contre le mur. Tony grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles, faisant sensiblement sourire son visiteur.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tout à l'heure.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne non plus.

- Ma présence ici n'y répond-elle pas ?

- …

- Alors… T'ai-je manqué ? »

Tony ne lui répondit pas. Lui qui osait tout, qui disait tout, se retrouvait incapable de dire un seul mot devant Loki. Incapable de lui dire « oui », puisque telle était la vérité. Le frère de Thor secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Vous êtes vraiment incroyables, vous autres mortels. On vous pose une toute petite question, et vous êtes incapable d'y répondre. Et après, vous voudriez qu'on réponde aux vôtres ?

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Pardon ? »

Tony s'était levé et, en deux enjambées, s'était planté en face de Loki.

« Je te répondrais si toi tu me donnes d'abord des réponses.

- Et ben voyons.

- Reprenons depuis le début alors. Ce que tu vois sur ma poitrine, cette lumière bleue, il s'agit d'un générateur ARK. C'est grâce à lui que je suis en vie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Stop, on arrête les questions maintenant !... J'ai des morceaux de métal autour du cœur… » La voix de Tony se cassa alors que de mauvais souvenirs surgissaient du passé. « Réponds à ma question. »

Loki esquissa un petit sourire, plutôt touché par la déclaration de Stark. Mais était-il prêt, lui, à raconter le terrible secret de ses origines ? A montrer son vrai visage, qu'il détestait tellement ? Qui avait brisé son cœur, et qui l'avait éloigné de la seule famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue ? Éloigné, vraiment ? C'était plutôt lui qui était parti. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Tony soupira et fit demi-tour pour regagner son lit. Loki n'était pas quelqu'un de loyal, il le savait pourtant.

« REGARDE-MOI ! »

Stark sursauta une deuxième fois, et pivota de nouveau vers Loki. Pourquoi semblait-il soudainement si en colère ? Tony eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant que Loki était à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, mais surtout en voyant sa peau devenir bleue et ses yeux rouges. Le milliardaire frémit.

« C'est affreux, n'est-ce pas ? » la voix de Loki s'était calmée. Elle semblait à présent empreinte de tristesse. « Cette apparence est censée être la mienne… Mais je l'ai abandonnée depuis longtemps. »

Loki tourna les yeux vers le sol quelques secondes. Tony ne disait rien, trop heureux que Loki s'ouvre à lui. Ce dernier se saisit d'une de ses mains, et le génie fut parcouru d'un violent frisson. La peau azurée du dieu des mensonges était glacée.

« Je ne suis pas né Asgardien. Je suis né Jotun. Je suis un géant des glaces. »

A présent, le demi-dieu s'amusait avec les doigts de l'homme, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance et qu'il était tout à fait _normal_ de _s'amuser_ avec les doigts d'un ennemi. Ancien ennemi. Enfin bref. Tony n'osait plus lever les yeux, son estomac semblait tout tordu.

« Odin m'a enlevé lors d'une guerre que les Jotuns avaient perdue. Plein de morts, plein de sang, et moi. Seul. Odin m'a recueilli, et m'a donné une apparence… Humaine. Il m'a élevé et aimé comme son propre fils. Mais il a toujours préféré Thor. _Toujours_… »

Tony l'écoutait en silence, avec attention. Il se moquait à présent du froid qui lui engourdissait les doigts jusqu'à lui faire ressentir une petite douleur. Il s'en foutait royalement. Lui aussi avait eu un père, et il lui avait semblé que ce dernier ne l'avait jamais aimé. Même si, à présent, il savait que c'était faux, le souvenir du grand Howard Stark lui laissait d'amers souvenirs.

« Et puis je suis arrivé. Je ne suis pas totalement un géant des glaces, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi. Grâce à Odin, certainement. » il soupira. « Mon imbécile de frère m'adore. Mais c'est un vrai bourrin. Il ne mérite pas d'être roi, je devrais l'être à sa place, bien qu'au départ, je n'ai jamais désirer le trône. Je voulais juste être son égal ! C'est pour ça que je suis tel que vous me connaissez. Pour me venger, pour réparer cette injustice ! Et pour préserver Asgard de son règne incohérent... »

Ses mains lâchèrent celles de Tony.

« Mais peu importe le trône, pour l'instant. J'ai trouvé plus précieux. »

_Quoi ?_ La question brûlait les lèvres de Tony. Mais par respect, il la garda pour lui. Loki releva les yeux, et chercha le regard du Stark. Un sourire triste s'étira sur son visage, et ses mains se posèrent en douceur sur le visage du milliardaire, qui frémit. Loki reprit son apparence humanoïde, et, avant que Stark n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres venaient effleurer les siennes. Tony en oublia tout le reste. Il ne sentait plus que les lèvres fraîches de son ennemi sur les siennes, et sa langue taquine qui voulait rejoindre sa propre bouche. Il n'y résista pas. Loki ne retint pas ses sentiments, loin de là. Même si son baiser fut tout d'abord chaste, il devint plus passionné, puis presque sauvage. Tony n'eut pas le choix, et dut suivre la cadence. Mais, au fond, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Les mains du frère de Thor se baladaient dans le dos de Stark, alors que celui-ci se risquait à passer une main tremblante dans les cheveux de Loki. Mais il s'arrêta.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi. L'ennemi lui roulait une pelle, et lui, il lui rendait son baiser. N'importe quoi. Il détourna la tête. Bordel, il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne. Mais son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il en avait drôlement envie. Non, non et non. Et pourtant si, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie. Ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses mains, sa peau… Tony ferma les yeux. Non. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pourquoi Loki était-il un super-vilain, bordel ? Il devait tuer cette relation au berceau avant qu'elle ne leur fasse trop mal. Il était un Avengers, mince !

« Loki, je… Ce n'est pas possible… Enfin… Tu es _Loki_, et moi _Iron Man_. »

Le demi-dieu esquissa un sourire désolé.

« On n'a pas besoin de changer. Je continue à faire des bêtises. Tu continues à les réparer avec ta bande de tarés. Nous continuons à nous voir…

- Loki.

- Bon, d'accord, tu as le droit de te battre contre moi uniquement dans le cadre professionnel. Ça te va ?

- Loki…

- Je t'aime, Stark. »

Apparemment, la dernière phrase de Loki eut l'effet escompté, car il eut un sourire de vainqueur à l'intention de Tony. Celui-ci restait incrédule, pas très certain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Loki déposa un dernier baiser sur sa bouche, et recula de trois pas, s'apprêtant à disparaître. Il se ravisa.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. » dit-il d'un air gêné. « T'avais-je manqué ?

- Oui… » souffla Tony.

Le frère de Thor parut satisfait de la réponse, et disparut pour de bon. Tony était toujours sous le choc. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, sur son lit, et expira un bon coup. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Je crois que moi aussi, je t'aime. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avant de rentrer dans ses draps et de demander à Jarvis d'éteindre la lumière. Il aurait tellement aimé que Loki ne parte pas si vite, ainsi, il ne serait pas seul sous ces draps...

Loki n'avait en réalité pas quitté la pièce. Il s'était juste rendu invisible. Les paroles de Stark l'emplirent d'une joie sans nom, et il le regarda dormir de longues heures, avant de le quitter réellement. Jusqu'à la nuit prochaine…

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que cette fin vous a plu. Personnellement... Je l'aime bien, en comparaison avec les autres parties de cette fic. Le prochain chapitre sera axé sur Bruce !

A bientôt !


	5. Nouveau Départ

Hey !

Il me reste jusqu'à vendredi, et... Je pars en vacances dans un village perdu des landes qu'absolument PERSONNE ne connait par chez moi, hormis un correspondant allemand... Tout de même, je ne suis pas la seule à connaître Contis-Plage, si ? *rire*

Je suis donc replongée dans ce dilemne de savoir comment je vais pouvoir vous poster des chapitres. Je suis à peu près certaine de ne pas avoir accès à internet de mon ordinateur et donc de ne pouvoir updater de chapitres durant trois semaines... Alors, à vous de me dire. Envoyez-moi une petite review pour me dire si vous voulez que je mette le chapitre suivant ce vendredi, ou si vous préférez attendre ! :)

Bref, voilà la partie dédiée à ce cher Brucie ! :D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

Nouveau départ

Tout avait été dévasté en quelques minutes à peine. Une alliance de super-vilains s'était regroupée dans un quartier, pour une prétendue réunion. Les Avengers s'en étaient mêlés, évidemment, et le petit combat innocent avait très vite tourné à une bataille destructrice. Iron Man et Loki avaient eu un comportement assez étrange l'un envers l'autre, mais surtout le dernier vis-à-vis de ses vilains copains. Ce détail fut assez vite oublié, car la super équipe du SHIELD avait fait fuir leurs ennemis, et le calme était revenu.

Mais les dégâts avaient été terribles. Dans l'ensemble, le quartier avait été évacué, mais plusieurs pertes humaines avaient tout de même été recensées. Les immeubles s'étaient écroulés, les maisons avaient été détruites, voir rasées. De larges trous se creusaient çà et là dans le sol. Des flammes crépitaient un peu partout, mais aucun incendie majeur n'avait été signalé.

Bruce ouvrit les yeux, sa vue resta trouble pendant quelques secondes. Il reconnut néanmoins le visage de Steve perché au-dessus du sien, lui tendant une main bienveillante. Le docteur s'en empara et se releva avec l'aide de son ami. Il porta sa main contre son crâne et tituba quelques secondes avant de se stabiliser.

« Tout va bien? » s'inquiéta Clint.

« Comme après chaque ''transformation''... » glissa Banner.

Tous les Avengers étaient réunis et regardaient avec désolation le triste spectacle, sauf un. Tony Stark se posa près de ses amis quelques minutes après, l'air plutôt content. Et Thor l'observait avec un sourire malicieux collé au visage. Savait-il quelque chose à propos de Tony que les autres ignoraient ? Bruce inspira un grand coup, afin de bien reprendre ses esprits. ''L'après-Hulk'' était toujours assez éprouvant. Natasha se figea soudainement. Le docteur hocha la tête.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui pleure, sous les décombres.

- Il est dans cette maison... Enfin, sous ces ruines.

- Je vais le chercher.

- Je sécurise le périmètre, on ne sait jamais. Clint, Thor, suivez-moi. » Lança Steve.

Tony se dirigeait à grands pas vers la maison indiquée par Natasha.

« Tu as raison, Banner. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pleure, là-dessous ! »

L'homme de fer se hâta de libérer la pauvre âme coincée. Par miracle, elle était tombée dans un trou, et n'avait rien.

« Bordel...

- Que ce passe-t-il, Stark ? » Demanda le docteur en grimpant à côté de lui.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre le désarroi de son ami. Si l'auteur des sanglots semblaient en parfaite santé, ses parents, eux, étaient morts. Ses parents, oui, car se tenait recroquevillée dans le creux, une fillette qui devait avoir deux ans et des poussières. Ses cheveux, encore assez courts, étaient aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Bruce alla chercher la fillette avec douceur, et ils sortirent des décombres.

C'est quand ils arrivèrent au SHIELD que Bruce se rendit compte de l'étendue des dégâts de son équipe. Steve boitait – et pas qu'un peu. Natasha soutenait un Clint titubant, alors qu'elle-même semblait exténuée. Et Thor, bien qu'ayant gardé sa fougue naturelle, avait moult blessures. L'armure de Tony était en partie défoncée ; encore une fois, il allait devoir y effectuer des réparations majeures. Bruce tira un fauteuil et s'y assit. La petite était collée contre lui. Elle ne parlait pas, ne pleurait plus, mais observait autour d'elle avec des yeux grands ouverts et une expression de frayeur indescriptible sur son visage.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce vous avez ramené ici, Banner ? » maugréa Fury.

Une fois que toute l'équipe fut installée pour le débriefing, ils lui exposèrent l'ensemble de la situation. D'un geste rapide et précis de la main, Nick envoya l'agent Hill s'occuper du quartier. Elle sortit de la pièce d'une démarche souple afin de dépêcher une équipe pour aller sur le terrain.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez trouvé cette fillette dans les décombres, et que ses parents sont morts ? Et donc, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que la ramener ici ? »

Même si le ton du directeur du SHIELD était calme, on pouvait sentir qu'il était énervé. Cela se voyait à ses doigts qui tressautaient de temps à autre. Steve se sentit obligé de prendre la défense de Bruce.

« Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser là-bas, c'était inconcevable. L'abandonner revenait à la laisser pour morte…

- Mais vous auriez pu trouver autre chose ! _La laisser dans un orphelinat, par exemple_. »

Le silence retomba sur l'assemblée. Bruce fronça des sourcils.

« Je vais l'adopter. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« Comment ça, vous allez _l'adopter_ ? Ce n'est pas le moment de rire, Banner !

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Allons, cessez immédiatement de vous moquer de moi.

- JE NE ME MOQUE PAS DE VOUS ! »

Bruce se leva soudainement, rattrapant la fillette au dernier moment. Devant les visages horrifiés de ses camarades, il comprit soudainement pourquoi Nick pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une blague.

Il y avait Hulk.

Le docteur se rassit en soupirant tristement. Ce monstre vert lui avait déjà tout pris. Heureusement, il lui avait tout de même permis de faire de belles rencontres, comme ses amis, les Avengers. Mais dans l'ensemble, l'autre lui avait tout arraché. Il avait dû quitter Betty Ross. Deux fois. Il avait abandonné sa vie douce et tranquille à New-York pour aller aider les gens et apprendre à contrôler l'Autre, si cela était possible. Il ne pouvait pas assurer sa descendance lui-même - plus jamais il ne pourrait goûter au plaisir charnel. L'autre lui avait même pris son espoir d'en finir une fois pour toute avec cette horreur alors qu'il s'était tiré une balle dans la gorge, et qu'il l'avait recrachée. Oui, il avait tout perdu. Il ne voulait pas tout perdre à nouveau.

« Je suis sérieux. Je veux adopter cette petite fille.

- Bruce. » Fit tendrement Natasha. « Tu ne dois pas t'y attacher trop vite. Elle a peut-être une famille, dans ce cas-là, il faudra la leur rendre… Et puis, je ne suis pas certaine que l'État te laisse adopter un bambin…

- Le SHIELD peut lui faire les papiers. » Glissa l'agent Hill qui était revenue.

« Maria ! » s'emporta Nick « Je…

- Moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée ! » Lança Thor avec un large sourire.

« S'il vous plaît… » Supplia le docteur.

Fury plissa des yeux en soupirant. Il porta sa main à son oreille, et aboya quelques ordres.

« Nous allons voir quelles informations nous pouvons récupérer sur la fillette. Ensuite… Nous aviserons. »

Bruce sourit légèrement, et Steve lui fit un clin d'œil. Tony se leva brusquement et s'empara de la petite fille avant que Banner n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Bien. Je vais donc immédiatement au labo procédé à une prise de sang et d'ADN. Très bientôt, nous saurons tout d'elle. »

Le docteur se leva pour protester, mais Nick posa un regard froid sur lui. Pour une fois que le directeur du SHIELD était d'accord avec Stark. Bruce suivit tout de même son ami, afin d'être présent pour rassurer l'enfant qui serait bientôt, peut-être, une petite Banner. Il laissa faire Tony, après tout, c'était lui le génie.

« Pourquoi veux-tu adopter cette fille, Bruce ? »

Le docteur releva les yeux vers Tony. Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il allait donner.

« Je pense que cela m'aidera. L'Autre est peut-être un énorme monstre fou de rage, mais je sais qu'il ne s'en prendra jamais à un enfant innocent. »

Stark hocha la tête en prélevant un échantillon de sang avec une seringue, qu'il planta dans le bras de l'enfant. La fillette sursauta, mais plus aucune larme ne venait mouiller son visage. Elle était encore en état de choc.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ai _que_ ça. » marmonna Tony.

Banner soupira, et, d'un léger coup d'épaule, il se délogea du mur en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, et vint se poser dans une chaise pas loin de son ami.

« Cette petite fille me fait tellement penser à… Elizabeth Ross... Mon dernier et éternel amour…

- Oh.

- Et puis, je serai trop heureux de pouvoir avoir un môme à moi qui m'appellerait papa, et qui ne me verrait pas comme Hulk… »

Tony hocha pensivement la tête. Le prélèvement sanguin venait d'être effectué. Il prélèvera l'ADN de cet échantillon. Enfin, la machine trierait les informations pour lui. Quel génie ! Il esquissa un sourire en reniflant.

« Alors, ma petite. Quels secrets peux-tu bien nous cacher ?...

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux scientifiques retournèrent dans la salle de débriefing. Fury et Hill étaient penchés sur un ordinateur, et discutaient très certainement de quelques sombres affaires du SHIELD. Le reste des Avengers débarquèrent dans le quart d'heure qui suivit, appelés par l'agent du SHIELD.

Tony se leva, inséra une clef USB à son effigie dans l'une des fentes de l'une des tours du SHIELD, pour laisser apparaître plusieurs écrans. Il tendit les bras en souriant.

« Voilà toutes les informations que j'ai pu récupérer, et ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je pense que ses parents voulaient être discrets…

- Quel est son nom ?

- Très discrets. Au point même de ne pas faire recenser cette gamine. Elle n'a donc officiellement aucun prénom.

- Au fait, où est-elle ? »

Tony se gratta l'arrière du crâne en regardant Natasha.

« Le choc a été trop rude. Elle a perdu connaissance.

- Et pourquoi ses parents voulaient-ils être discrets ? » s'impatienta Fury.

Tony soupira en roulant des yeux.

« Si vous me laissiez terminer, peut-être pourriez-vous le savoir ! Son père est un certain Jim Moriarty. Il a d'abord vécu dans les rues de Londres, en commettant divers vols mineurs pour assurer sa survie. Il s'est ensuite installé en France, quand la police londonienne a voulu l'arrêter. C'est à Paris que Jim a fait la rencontre de Manon Dubois. Ce n'était pas une femme riche, mais elle et Jim étaient éperdument amoureux. Au point qu'elle renia sa famille afin de pouvoir unir sa vie à celle de Moriarty, sans la bénédiction de ses parents qui refusaient catégoriquement leur union. Ils ont eu une fille, qu'ils n'ont pas pris le temps de déclarer en France – certainement à cause de la belle-famille, ou pire. » Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Tony. « En effet, ce père de famille a recommencé ces crimes mineurs afin de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Jusqu'à braquer une banque. Recherché par les gendarmes français, ils ont cette fois décidé de partir pour l'Amérique, et se sont installés dans ce petit quartier que nos meilleurs potes ont décidé de raser. Ils étaient ici depuis une semaine à peine.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela ?

- Fury, vous le savez très bien. Je suis un génie, rien qui soit informatique ne peut m'échapper. Je ne connais aucune barrière car je les brise toutes. Le SHIELD a accès à tous sauf à Stark ? Stark a accès à tous, même au SHIELD. Bref. Donc, cette charmante fillette n'a pas de famille, pas de prénom et, techniquement, elle n'existe pas. Du moins, aux yeux de la société. C'est là la partie délicate du problème, mais si le SHIELD peut s'occuper des papiers d'adoption, il doit pouvoir faire recenser la gamine, humm ?

- Betty. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bruce. Il rougit légèrement et se racla la gorge.

« Appelez-la Betty.

- Attends, Bruce. Peut-être qu'elle pourra nous dire quel est son prénom. » dit gentiment Clint.

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. » Cette fois, les regards convergèrent vers Tony. « Elle a subi un choc si intense, accumulé depuis déjà ses diverses fuites vers le Nouveau Monde qui l'ont bien chamboulées, qu'elle a tout simplement perdu la mémoire en même temps qu'elle a perdu connaissance. Et pour répondre à vos questions, elle a eu jusqu'à présent une vie bien trop instable et elle est bien trop jeune pour que l'on puisse y remédier. Cette fillette ne se souviendra de rien, mais je crois qu'elle a déjà adopté Banner. Il ne reste plus qu'à Banner d'adopter Betty. »

Un silence consterné se posa sur la salle pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis l'agent Hill soupira.

« Évidemment, nous ne sommes pas tombés sur une histoire classique, non. Mais le SHIELD est paré à toutes éventualités, le Dr Banner n'a donc qu'à remplir ces papiers, et tout sera réglé. Même si la fillette ne sera officiellement la sienne que dans quelques jours seulement, nous pouvons dire que c'est tout comme… »

Bruce s'empara des papiers avec un grand sourire, et s'empressa de quémander un stylo, que Thor lui envoya. Il le rattrapa grâce à un beau réflexe et se plongea dans ses papiers.

« Tony… Je peux voir la petite ? »

Steve le regardait avec des yeux presque suppliants, tout comme le ton qu'il avait pris pour lui poser la question. Ah, c'est vrai, Captain America adore jouer aux infirmières.

« Bien sûr, Stevie, je t'y emmène immédiatement ! » glissa-t-il langoureusement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le pauvre Captain America, comme toujours.

L'agent Romanoff resta auprès du Dr Banner, au cas où celui-ci aurait besoin d'une quelconque aide lors de son ''remplissage de papiers'', et, effectivement, la paperasse sembla moins longue à remplir avec la présence de la jeune femme. Clint restait en retrait, comme toujours, mais il ne lâchait pas Natasha du regard. Si cette dernière l'avait remarqué, et c'était sûrement le cas, elle y resta totalement indifférente.

Quand les papiers furent enfin remplis, Natasha leur servit deux verres de whisky, histoire de fêter ça. Bruce eu à peine le temps de boire deux gorgées de l'alcool que Tony débarquait dans la pièce en ouvrant les portes avec fracas, en sueur et une expression presque effrayée sur le visage. Bruce se leva, inquiet.

« MON DIEU, BRUCE, MON DIEU ! » furent les seuls mots qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de Tony à cet instant. Il retint son ami de partir en courant, et s'assit. « Mon Dieu. Elle ressemble déjà à son nouveau père ! Une vraie folle furieuse ! Elle crie, elle hurle, elle a failli me tuer ! Il va falloir que tu remédie à tout cela, Bruce. En attendant, j'espère qu'on ne retrouvera pas le cadavre de ce pauvre Rogers, qui est resté là-bas !... »

Natasha posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du docteur.

« Je pense qu'elle est un peu perdue et qu'elle cherche juste son père. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Bruce hocha la tête, et quitta ses amis à grands pas, alors que Tony continuait ses élucubrations tout en buvant cul-sec le reste de whisky de Banner.

« Insupportables gosses ! Ne jamais avoir d'enfant. Ou, si Lo... Pepper insiste, lui en laisser la charge totale ! » Il esquissa une grimace avant de se caler au fond du siège. « Non. Finalement, les mômes, ça peut attendre. 'Veux pas être comme mon père… »

Natasha glissa un coup d'œil vers Clint, qui esquissa un sourire désolé. Tony était presque insupportable.

« Je lui dis ?

- On n'a rien à perdre de toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel il est…

- Me dire quoi ? » S'inquiéta Stark.

Natasha sembla hésiter, puis lâcha :

« C'est toi, le parrain de Betty. »

Tony bascula en arrière, et resta allongé par terre. Clint sautait de joie dans son coin, trop heureux de voir le génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope hors-service.

Bruce courut vers la chambre où était Betty comme s'il courait après sa vie, comme il n'avait pas couru depuis longtemps. Il bousculait certains agents du SHIELD, qui grommelaient sur son passage. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'entendre les pleurs de la fillette de deux ans, ainsi que les quelques gémissements d'un Steve qui semblait se prendre des coups.

En entrant dans la pièce, Bruce ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rogers essayait tant bien que mal se s'approcher de la fillette, mais celle-ci donnait moult coups de pied dès qu'il voulait l'approcher, en hurlant si fort que ce qu'elle disait était incompréhensible. Et quand enfin il réussit à la prendre dans ses bras dans l'espoir de la faire taire, elle se transforma en une véritable furie, se débattant comme un beau diable et criant comme si on l'écorchait vive. Steve n'eut pas le choix, et la reposa, un peu brusquement peut-être, sur le lit blanc.

Quand elle vit s'approcher Bruce, Betty se calma immédiatement, et observa l'homme. Steve se laissa tomber dans un siège en soupirant, heureux que la tempête soit passée.

« Betty ? » demanda Bruce d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

La fillette posa sa main sur sa poitrine, et plissa légèrement des yeux, comme si réfléchissait à quelques choses de très irrationnel, et qu'elle essayait d'y trouver une réponse scientifiquement possible.

« Moi. » finit-elle par dire.

Le visage de Bruce s'éclaira.

« Oui.

- Pa-pa ? » Demanda encore la fillette en tendant la main vers le docteur.

Steve les regardait avec un sourire. Quelle scène émouvante ! Bruce lui répondit par un sourire d'une tendresse infinie, ce qui parut satisfaire l'enfant. Elle se retourna à quatre pattes, et voulu reculer pour descendre du lit. Malheureusement, ce dernier était trop haut, et elle ne fut sauvée de la chute que par un réflex du Captain America, qui reçut une bonne baffe en remerciement. Ce dernier laissa la gamine s'échapper et se ruer dans les bras de son père, la main sur la joue, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ça alors. Jamais encore une personne à qui j'ai sauvé la vie ne m'avait frappé ! »

Pour toute réponse, le père et la fille éclatèrent de rire.

« Betty, il ne faut pas taper tonton Stevie !

- Tonton Stevie ?

- Ton-Ton Ste-vie ? » La fillette jeta un coup d'œil suspect à Steve, pour finalement lui tendre les bras.

Le blond oublia bien vite son nouveau surnom alors que Betty lui faisait une bise baveuse sur la joue. Après quelques sourires et câlins, ils se dirigèrent finalement vers la salle que Bruce avait précipitamment quittée. En voyant tout ce monde, la fillette cacha son visage dans le cou de son père adoptif, avant de se tourner vers Stark et de le pointer du doigt avec un air sombre.

« Vi-lain ! »

Cela eut pour effet de faire sourire tout le monde, sauf ledit vilain, qui haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Non, il n'est pas vilain chérie. Il est juste un peu… Enfin bref. C'est Tonton Tony !

- Ton-Ton Tony ! » Répéta la fillette en gazouilla, écartant une nouvelle menace. « Ton-Ton Tony !

- Au fait, merci, Brucie. » Grogna Stark.

Pour toute réponse, le nouveau père lui fit un clin d'œil. Il déposa sa fille sur le sol, lui attrapa la main et s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur.

« Là-bas, c'est Tonton Clint.

- Ton-Ton Cline !

- Clinteuh, ma chérie, pas Clineuh.

- Cline ! Cline !

- D'accord… Lui, c'est Tonton Thor.

- Iiihih ! Ton-Thor !

- Je suis enchantée petite guerrière.

- Guerrière ? Bref, et le grand monsieur, là, c'est… » Silence. « C'est…

- Pa-py ?

- Oui ! C'est ça. C'est papy Fury ! » Bruce se racla la gorge devant la tête déconfite du directeur du SHIELD. « Et la dame ici, c'est Tatie Natasha.

- Tasha ! » S'exclama la fillette en se précipitant vers la rouquine.

Cette dernière fut plutôt surprise par la réaction de l'enfant, mais, à sa demande pressante, se baissa à son niveau pour recevoir un bisou bien baveux sur la joue.

« Tu as fini avec les pseudos débiles que tu mets devant chacun de nos prénoms ? » soupira Tony.

Si les yeux de ses camarades avaient été des revolvers, il aurait eu la poitrine parsemée de trous.

« Ma-man ? » demanda timidement Betty en pointant Natasha du doigt.

L'espionne se tendit, et fixa Bruce. Ce dernier eu soudainement un regard triste, et son sourire disparut. La fillette sembla comprendre, et se précipita dans les bras de son père, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Elle ne pleurait pas, ne cherchait même pas du réconfort, c'était même plutôt elle qui souhaitait réconforter le docteur.

« Je t'aime pa-pa. » glissa-t-elle à son oreille.

Bruce sentit sa gorge se serrer sous l'émotion. Il souleva la fillette et la mis sur les genoux de Tony, qui grommelait encore, avant d'esquisser un très large sourire. Banner essuya la larme solitaire qui avait perlé au coin de son œil, et alla directement murmurer quelques mots à Steve.

« Tu sais, je culpabilise un peu…

- Il ne faut surtout pas, Bruce. Tu es son père, et c'est tout. De toute façon, à cet âge-là, elle ne comprendrait pas. »

Bruce hocha lentement la tête. Il n'avait pas de quoi s'en faire. Il avait à présent une petite fille rien qu'à lui (enfin, il consentait à la partager un peu avec ses camarades, mais juste à peine), et il était le plus heureux des pères. Un sourire vint effacer ses doutes, et deux perles bleues se posant sur lui avec une expression de malice lui firent comprendre qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix possible.

* * *

Aaaw, heureusement que je me suis relue, j'avais ressucité ce pauvre Coulson, et personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Comme si c'était normal. Pauvre Phil ! Y.Y C'était lui qui suggérait que le SHIELD pouvait s'occuper de l'adoption à la place de Maria... Et j'ai également dut enlever ce passage : "Steve s'entretenait avec Coulson sur un sujet qui semblait passionner ce dernier. En fait, c'était plutôt Phil qui entretenait Steve, ce dernier se contentant, la plupart du temps, d'un hochement de tête." C'est terriblement injuste, ce qui est arrivé à l'agent Coulson... :'(

Bruce cherche d'ailleurs un(e) baby-sitter pour garder Betty ce soir ! Si vous êtes intéressée, laissez une petite review ! ;P

Et n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous préférez avoir le chapitre suivant vendredi, ou pas. Il concerne Stevie ! :D

A bientôt !


	6. Dance with me, please ! 1 sur 3

Hey !

A l'unanimité, je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! - Enfin, l'unanimité, c'est à dire deux personnes. Vous pouvez faire mieux ! ;D -

Voici donc le premier chapitre pour Stevie, qui sera découpé en trois partie, comme pour le FrostIron. Je préviens d'avance qu'il s'agit d'un Steve/OC, mais surtout n'allez pas penser à une Mary Sue ou je ne sais quoi, car ce n'est absolument pas mon but... Je vous expliquerai mieux à la fin, histoire de ne pas tout dire avant que vous ayez lu ce chapitre !

Je tiens à remercier All I Need, qui m'a laissé une review toute mignonne mais à laquelle je ne pouvais malheureusement pas répondre. N'oublions pas Nafrayu, toujours fidèle à son poste ! Merci ! =D

Remercions également Edwi, ma bêta !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dance with me, please. Partie 1/3**

Steve était allongé sur son lit, et regardait les étoiles par la fenêtre de sa chambre. La tour Stark avait la chance d'être d'une hauteur plus que raisonnable, et les appartements n'étaient pas installés dans les premiers étages, laissant à ses occupants tout le loisir d'observer la voûte céleste. Et Rogers le faisait presque quotidiennement. Son esprit divaguait, souvent vers ses souvenirs passés. Et cela, en revanche, ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Pourtant, si Steve soupirait ce soir-là, c'était pour deux raisons, autant liées que différentes. Il pensait encore à Peggy. L'agent Carter lui avait terriblement manqué, et même si cette douleur s'était effacé au fil du temps, comme un deuil s'apaise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la femme de temps à autre. Elle avait été sa première et seule ''petite copine''. Et, d'après Tony, à son âge, ça craignait vraiment. Et ça craignait encore plus puisque il était toujours… Comment disait Stark déjà ? Captain Virginity ? Steve soupira. Le milliardaire et Thor avaient déjà essayé de lui trouver des copines quelques inconnues, fangirl's et groupies prêtes à tout pour une soirée avec le Captain America. Mais cela n'intéressait absolument pas le blond. Trop coincé, disait Tony. Trop rêveur, renchérissait Natasha. On n'est plus à ton époque, l'achevait Bruce.

Alors, Steve avait fini par croire que son cœur s'était fané dans la glace, qu'il ne pourrait plus tomber amoureux sur cette Terre. Pour couronner le tout, Stark adorait lui faire des sous-entendus plus ou moins pervers, qu'il ne comprenait pas à chaque fois, mais qui le mettaient toujours dans l'embarras. Il avait horreur de ça.

Et puis, il avait rencontré Victoire, agent du SHIELD et soi-disant mutante. Elle était surnommé la Louve. Pourtant, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe c'était bien dommage. Victoire connaissait Stark depuis longtemps. C'étaient des amis de longue date, même s'ils se voyaient de moins en moins souvent. Ils étaient toujours contents de se retrouver. Steve aimait bien Victoire. Elle était un peu rêveuse, comme lui. Elle souriait presque tout le temps, du moins quand elle n'était pas en mission. Elle semblait aussi avoir un lien très fort, très intime et très particulier avec Thor. Steve avait l'impression qu'ils parvenaient à communiquer par le regard. Il devait avouer qu'il enviait un peu le Dieu de la Foudre. Mais à peine.

Même s'il redoutait les idées que pouvait avoir Tony, il devait au moins le remercier d'avoir invité plusieurs soirs la jeune femme à dîner avec les Avengers. Cela lui avait permis d'oublier un peu son passé, et de se concentrer sur son présent. Parce que Victoire l'avait invité à sortir plusieurs fois. Ainsi, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à arpenter les petits parcs du coin, ou à boire un verre dans un café non loin d'ici. Steve savait que c'était Stark qui avait suggéré à Victoire de le faire sortir. Mais elle semblait le faire avec plus ou moins de plaisir, et c'est peut-être ce qui avait touché Steve. Elle ne se sentait pas obligée de le faire elle en avait eu envie. Sans être une groupie pleine de bave qui essaierait de lui sauter dessus et de le violer dès qu'il aurait l'esprit ailleurs. Avec Vic, il était _tranquille_.

Vic.

Steve soupira une nouvelle fois, et décida de sortir de sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et, de toute façon, il n'était pas si tard. Son réveil avançait toujours de trente minutes. Il affichait à présent 2h03. Oui, vraiment, il n'était pas tard… Steve étouffa un bâillement, et quitta sa chambre. Il avait juste un large short aux couleurs de l'Amérique, dans le style des shorts de bain, avec un caleçon noir dessous. Tant pis. Jarvis alluma pour lui des lumières tamisées, et la télévision. Steve zappa pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de déclarer forfait et de regarder une émission sur les dinosaures… Toujours est-il que Rogers finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, au beau milieu du salon commun. Jarvis éteignit l'écran plat pour lui, et ne laissa qu'une ampoule qui éclairait à peine le jeune homme endormi, histoire d'éviter une crise cardiaque à ses amis Avengers quand ils se lèveraient.

Quelque chose lui chatouillait le visage. Steve grogna, et se tourna légèrement. Il voulait dormir, mince ! Quelqu'un rit légèrement, et un autre rire, moqueur celui-ci, retentit non loin. Quelques paroles furent échangées, mais il ne les comprit pas, et replongea dans le sommeil. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire. Mais il sentit un truc passer dans ses cheveux. Une main, en fait. Il grogna de nouveau. On ne pouvait le laisser dormir tranquillement ? Attendez… Une main ? Dans ses cheveux ?

« Steve… Réveille-toi… » Murmura une douce voix à son oreille, en lui chatouillant le bout du nez.

C'en fut trop. Tant pis pour son sommeil en retard. Il allait apprendre à Stark qu'il en avait assez de ces petites manières ! Elles le gênaient au plus haut point, et commençaient à sérieusement l'agacer. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir non pas Tony – quoi qu'il se tenait debout non loin – mais Victoire, assise comme elle le pouvait sur le bord du canapé à côté de lui, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Il bafouilla quelques excuses, et se redressa sur le canapé, avant de se rendre compte de sa tenue. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui sembla le plus amuser Tony.

« On ne pouvait pas te laisser là dans cette tenue, Cap. Va te changer, on prépare le petit-déj. À moins que tu ne veuilles retourner dormir ?

- Non, non, Tony. Je vais… M'habiller, et j'arrive. »

Steve esquissa un sourire désolé à l'intention de la jeune femme, et courut dans sa chambre.

« C'est bien la première fois que je le retrouve sur le canapé.

- Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, monsieur. Il s'est endormi devant la télé.

- Ah… Merci, Jarvis. »

Victoire, qui était déjà dans la cuisine, revint sur ses pas.

« Dis, je fais quoi ?

- Des œufs. À la coque. Il va craquer. »

Steve s'enferma dans sa chambre en toute hâte. Il était encore rouge il le sentait à ses oreilles brûlantes. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir sur ce canapé ? Quelle heure était-il ? 6h30. Que venait faire Victoire ici à une telle heure ? Tout le monde dormait encore ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait s'endormir sur le canapé pile le matin où Victoire débarquait dès les premières lueurs de l'aube ? Et si tout ça, c'était un coup monté de Tony ? Bon, on se calme, tout va bien. Le jeune homme prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et se rendit dans la cuisine. Tony et Victoire étaient déjà assis devant une tasse de café. Steve pris place en face d'un appétissant œuf à la coque. En voyant celui-ci, un grand sourire gourmand s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il cassa le dessus avec délicatesse, avant de tremper tendrement un morceau de pain dedans et de porter ledit morceau à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux.

Les deux amis assis en face de lui l'observaient avec attention. Tony se délectait du spectacle, prêt à utiliser ce qu'il voyait pour faire chanter Steve en temps voulu. Quand le blondinet se rendit compte de l'attention que lui portaient les deux autres, il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« C'est délicieux… Merci. » Ses yeux passaient du génie à l'agent du SHIELD, ne sachant pas trop qui il devait remercier pour ce fabuleux petit-déjeuner.

« C'est Victoire la chef !

- Mais c'est Tony qui a suggéré les œufs. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Steve esquissa un léger sourire. Tony, toujours Tony… Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter un peu de se mêler de sa vie privée ? La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en direction du milliardaire, qui la regarda en secouant la tête de manière exaspérée, avant d'attraper un drôle de petit appareil posé sur la table. Quelques secondes plus tard, le portable de l'agent sonnait. Elle regarda le message, puis se tourna vers Tony avec une expression de fort mécontentement, et lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule, avant de quitter précipitamment la table de la cuisine pour se laisser choir sur le canapé, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse. Le brun se tourna vers Steve en haussant les épaules.

« Ah, les femmes ! »

Steve ne lui répondit pas, et n'esquissa même pas l'ombre d'un sourire. Il était bien trop préoccupé pour répondre aux âneries de son ami. Il pensait à ce qui venait de se passer Tony et Victoire avaient apparemment des choses à lui cacher. Et cela ne l'amusait absolument pas. Le playboy dut comprendre, car il posa une main sur le bras de Rogers, qui releva les yeux.

« Hey, faut pas t'inquiéter, vieux. C'est juste une amie. On n'a rien à cacher. »

Le blond eu soudainement envie de se lever, de rétorquer qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient ensemble et lui cacher ce qui leur plaisait, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Mais ce serait mentir, et Steve n'avait pas la force de le faire. Aussi préféra-t-il finir son œuf en silence.

« T'es qui, toi ? »

Quand la voix fluette retentit dans la pièce d'à côté, Steve et Tony relevèrent la tête en même temps. Toutes pensées parasites avaient disparu, toute animosité s'était effacée. Soudainement, ils étaient juste très _inquiets_.

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, il y eu un bruit de bagarre. Les deux hommes se levèrent pour venir en aide à Victoire, aux prises avec une fillette de deux ans nommée Betty Banner. L'agent n'osait rien faire, hormis essayer de tenir l'enfant à l'écart en évitant de se prendre trop de coups. En voyant arriver le génie, Betty délaissa totalement Victoire pour se jeter dans les bras de Tony.

« Elle m'a fait peur, elle avait un regard très, très méchant… » fit-elle devant le regard désapprobateur de son parrain.

Victoire, qui était allongée sur le tapis, laissa retomber sa tête en arrière en soupirant de soulagement. Steve la rejoignit en trois enjambées, et lui présenta sa main. Dans un sourire, elle s'en empara et il l'aida à se relever.

« Vous les formez au berceau, maintenant ?

- C'est la fille de Bruce. » grommela Stark. « Comme son père… En moins verte.

- Ah, j'ai enfin l'honneur de la rencontrer ! » dit tendrement la jeune femme.

Mais cela ne calma en rien la petite fille, qui cachait son visage dans le cou du génie. Celui-ci lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Steve n'en fut pas rassuré, surtout que son regard passait de lui à la jeune femme. Puis, elle descendit des bras de Tony pour enlacer les jambes de la jeune femme.

« Viiic ! »

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire étonné, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, où la fillette se jeta dans ses bras.

« Heureusement, elle est très influençable. Pour le moment. » Tony se tourna ensuite vers Steve. « Écoute vieux, faut qu'on parle. »

Rogers commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter, et se promit de ne plus jamais sortir de sa chambre aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Il suivit néanmoins Tony dans un autre salon, bien plus petit que celui que se partageaient les Avengers. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et, d'un geste de la main, invita Cap à en faire de même.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'explique. » dit-il quand le blond fut installé.

Steve releva les yeux sur lui, légèrement crispé.

« Hey, détends-toi mon grand ! Je sais que c'est pas facile quand on a ton âge de se dire ''mince, je n'ai eu qu'une copine et elle a à présent l'âge de ma grand-mère !'', mais tu sais quoi ? Il y a un remède à tout. »

Le jeune homme n'était pas certain de comprendre. Tony poursuivit.

« Je vois bien que tu apprécies Victoire. Est-ce que j'aurais enfin trouvé la perle rare qui fera succomber Captain Igloo ? » Stark fut pris d'un fou rire, mais il se calma rapidement devant la tête déconfite de l'ancien soldat. « Je crois que tu lui plais, tu sais. Mais, on va dire, je lui donne des coups de pouce parce que franchement… Je crois qu'elle est aussi dégourdie que toi ! » Il soupira. Et en plus, Steve ne disait rien ! Il avait juste une tête _très_ inexpressive. « Heu… Ouaip. D'accord… Je crois savoir ce qui te chiffonne… Le message que je lui ai envoyé, c'était pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de dire que ci ou ça, c'était moi qui lui avais dit… Et t'avais pas besoin de le savoir. Mais si tu dois me bouder pour ça, Stevie, autant te le dire ! »

Complètement découragé par l'attitude de son camarade, Stark se leva et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Rogers.

« Tu devrais dormir, Cap. T'es pas beau à voir. À moins que ce ne soit autre chose, qui te ronge de l'intérieur, t'empêche de dormir, te rende paranoïaque et complètement fou. Dans ce cas-là, et je pense que ça l'est, je compatis. »

Steve releva la tête vers Tony, qui esquissa un sourire désolé avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de celle-ci, et tourna sensiblement la tête.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu n'étais qu'un soldat. En jargon scientifique, ou personne d'une intelligence supérieure, cela veut dire que t'es amoureux, vieux. »

Et il disparut.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, durant lesquels Steve se sentit plus tourmenté que jamais. Il dormait la plupart du temps, ou semblait plonger dans de profondes réflexions. Les paroles de Tony l'avaient plongé dans le doute, et il ne savait plus où il en était. Certes, il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir aimer à nouveau après avoir perdu Peggy. Il fallait vraiment qu'il passe à autre chose.

Après tout, Tony avait peut-être raison. Il était en train de perdre la tête, de se torturer pour si peu… Il en était presque malade. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à autre chose. Pourtant, il pensait souvent à Victoire. Et à toutes les préoccupations et autres questions qui allaient avec.

Puis il trancha, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il prit une décision. Il allait écouter Tony, même si cela ne l'avait tout d'abord pas réjoui le plus au monde. Mais une fois qu'il eut admis qu'il _aimait_ Victoire, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Et tout le monde le remarqua. Il arborait parfois un étrange sourire niais, alors qu'il lisait un livre ou dessinait. D'ailleurs, son inspiration lui était subitement revenue, et il avait ainsi rempli deux carnets en une semaine.

Ceux qui s'en réjouissaient le plus, c'étaient Tony et Thor. Natasha n'y prêtait guère attention et en ce moment, elle n'était pas souvent présente. Quant à Bruce et Clint, ils semblaient totalement perdus. Steve profitait pour le moment de leur ignorance, car il savait qu'elle n'allait pas durer.

Il réfléchissait à un moyen simple mais efficace de se rapprocher toujours plus de la jeune femme. Un moyen qu'il serait en mesure, lui grand maladroit avec ces dames, d'appliquer. De mettre en œuvre, sans tout gâcher.

Et puis, avant de déclarer totalement et officiellement que, oui, il avait un petit – gros ? – faible pour la demoiselle, il voulait tout d'abord découvrir quelle était sa relation avec Thor. Il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas sa petite amie, car Jane occupait déjà ce ''poste'', et il avait écarté l'option d'amante car Thor était bien trop galant pour se permettre ce genre d'écart. Bien trop galant, mais surtout, bien trop amoureux. Il lui fallait donc simplement régler la question de savoir si elle ne nourrissait pas des sentiments secrets pour le dieu de la foudre. Et si cela s'avérait juste… Steve n'aurait plus qu'à abandonner la partie.

En attendant, toute cette histoire se montrait assez complexe. Mais cela ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire… Cela le divertissait, et pour le moment, le super soldat était plutôt heureux. Il avait juste peur que l'issue ne soit pas celle espérée, et qu'il ne replonge encore dans de sombres pensées. Mais pour l'instant, l'heure n'était pas à la dépression.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Je disais donc, pour Victoire, pas d'inquiètude, elle n'est ni toute puissante et n'a pas tous les Avengers à ses pieds. Personne ne se la dispute, non, non... Mais je crains de ne vous en dire trop et de gâcher tout suspence, alors je me tais. De toute façon, si ce n'est pas très clair dans cette fanfic, je vous assure que vous connaîtrez l'entière vérité de ses relations dans la suite de cette fanfic (A laquelle je viens d'ailleurs de trouver un nom !)

Sois dit en passant, il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire un chapitre et j'ai finie la fanfic. Je suis fière de moi ! Cela me laissera le temps de bien commencer la suite pendant ces trois semaines... Ainsi que quelques petites OS au cas où je n'arriverai pas à la terminer à temps (ce qui est fort probable)

Bon, le temps m'est compter, je ne suis même pas censée être sur l'ordinateur. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! "Dance with me, please" est certainement la partie que j'aime le moins... Enfin, c'est vous qui m'en direz des nouvelles.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer d'excellentes vacances, et à bientôt !


	7. Dance with me, please ! 2 sur 3

Hey !

J'ai pu trouver une connexion internet et donc vous envoyer la suite.

J'ai également de bonnes nouvelles ! J'ai fini cette fanfiction, et j'ai envoyé le tout à Edwi, que l'on peut d'ailleurs encore remercier. J'ai écris les cinq premier chapitre de la suite de Avengers Love Story. J'ai également trois nouvelles OS. Je suis contente de moi, et j'espère que tout ça vous plaira ! x) Pour les OS, j'ai tenté un Stony. J'ai écris un autre truc qui rejoindra très certainement "Avengers Session", et la dernière, ben... J'ai été méchante avec Loki. Très. Le pauvre. Mais vous lirez tout ça plus tard ! :B

Que voulais-je dire d'autre ?... Ah oui. Ne soyez pas trop stricte avec Victoire s'il vous plaît. Je vous assure que Loki est un type bien et qu'il est fidèle. *smiles*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dance with me, please. Partie 2/3

Bi-bip. Bi-bip. Bi-bip.

D'un puissant mouvement, Steve fit taire son réveil. Bon Dieu, pourquoi cette andouille s'était mise à sonner ? Il soupira en se redressant dans son lit quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Tony entra la mine très joyeuse et Thor le suivait tout aussi gai. Cela n'annonçait généralement rien de bon. Tony grimpa sur le lit, presque à califourchon au-dessus de ce pauvre Cap, lui attrapant les épaules.

« Hey ! Eh, oh, c'est quoi cette tête de déterré ? Je... Ah. Ça ne te plaît pas comment je me tiens ? Tu préfèrerais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, hein ? Ben figure-toi que ce soir, on fait repas de famille ! Oui oui ! Tous les Avengers seront présents, ainsi que Loki, Jane et Victoire. Alors, si le cœur t'en dit, peut-être que cette nuit, ce ne sera pas moi qui sera là, perché au-dessus de toi... » termina-t-il d'un ton traînant.

Thor explosa d'un rire fort et franc, et Steve repoussa violemment Tony en soupirant. Clint apparut devant la porte, et observa pendant quelques secondes le torse nu de Rogers, semblant presque dégoûté que quelqu'un puisse être aussi musclé sans avoir passé des années à s'entraîner sans relâche.

« Qui sera perché sur Rogers ? » finit-il par demander, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ma s... » commença Thor.

Mais Tony se moquait visiblement que Thor ait pris la parole ou non – et cela sembla d'ailleurs arranger l'Asgardien.

« Victoire ! »

Clint ouvrit de grands yeux, et siffla avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Si personne ne s'en était rendu compte, les paroles de Thor avaient intrigué Steve. Sa quoi ? En ''s''... Sa servante ? Peut-être que sur Asgard, les servantes étaient des sortes de maîtresses et qu'il était normal d'en avoir ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait, les paroles de Tony lui revinrent en mémoire comme une douche glacée, et il fit un bond sur son matelas.

« LOKI ?! » hurla-t-il.

Stark et Thor sursautèrent, et se tournèrent vers le soldat – toujours en caleçon et à moitié allongé dans son lit.

« Oui, Steve Rogers. Loki est mon frère, et comme nous faisons un 'repas de famille'...

- Tony ! Tu ne peux pas accepter !

- Il faut croire que si. » fit ce dernier en haussant les épaules, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal. « On va avoir besoin de toi en cuisine, Cap. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller ! Je sens que ce soir, on va bien s'amuser. »

Natasha venait de rentrer de mission, et était la première arrivée. Steve ne l'avait pas vue, étant encore dans sa chambre, mais en revanche il l'avait entendue. Enfin, plutôt, il avait entendu la porte de la chambre de Clint s'ouvrir avec fracas, et le jeune homme en sortir à grandes enjambées pour aller saluer la demoiselle. Rogers esquissa un léger sourire, tout en bombant le torse devant son miroir. Il se relâcha alors en soupirant, et s'en approcha pour réajuster son nœud papillon. Et mince. Pourquoi Stark avait-il tant tenu à ce qu'ils soient tous habillés en costume ? Tout lui allait bien, à cet homme ! Alors que Steve, lui, ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans ces somptueux vêtements. Il réajusta pour la dixième fois son nœud pap' lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« Tony, combien de fois devrais-je te demander de frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je frappe ? »

Steve se retourna vers son ami en secouant la tête.

« J'aurais été nu comme un ver, tu aurais fait pareil.

- Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. » rétorqua le playboy avec un sourire gourmand.

Steve eut un léger arrêt durant quelques secondes, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il finit par faire un signe de la main, exaspéré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que ça fait presque une heure que tu te prépares, mon petit Stevie. Et sans compter la douche ! Presque tout le monde est présent, alors tu as intérêt à ramener tes gros muscles avant que Jane, Thor, Loki et Victoire ne soient là. Compris ? »

Steve soupira quelques mots qui parurent satisfaire Tony, et ce dernier quitta la chambre. Cap l'imita rapidement, car il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre son ami en colère. Stark appliquait toujours ses menaces, et, souvent, elles étaient très… Inventives. Le blond préférait ne pas tenter le diable.

« Steve ! » lança Natasha en s'approchant pour lui dire bonjour.

Ledit Steve lui rendit son salut avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme, visiblement gêné plus que de raison par son costume. La Veuve Noire le complimenta sur son apparence apparemment, rien ne lui échappait. Elle fut tout de même bien vite enlevée par Barton, permettant au capitaine de respirer. Bruce s'amusait avec sa fille, et le regard de Rogers se fit tendre en se posant sur eux. Il était vraiment heureux pour le scientifique, et il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Il y avait entre le père et la fille une sorte d'attirance réciproque, qui avait permis à Banner de l'adopter et à la petite de le ''reconnaître'' comme étant son père presque immédiatement. Lui aussi aimerait, un jour, pouvoir profiter d'une vie de famille. Avoir une femme aimante, plusieurs enfants et - pourquoi pas ? - un chien.

« Bonsoir. » murmura une voix dans son dos.

Steve sursauta légèrement, tiré de ses pensées. Victoire venait d'arriver. Elle observait elle aussi un Bruce heureux qui lançait la petite Betty en l'air avant de la rattraper et de tourner sur lui-même. Comme si le monde n'existait pas, comme si rien n'avait d'importance pour eux.

« Ils sont si mignons, tous les deux. » continua la mutante, devant le silence du capitaine.

Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête. Il se sentait presque mélancolique, comme s'il était victime d'une terrible injustice. Finalement, peut-être était-il simplement... Jaloux ? Il secoua la tête en repoussant cette pensée. Tout viendra un jour, il devait simplement attendre son heure. Il se détourna alors tout à fait des Banner pour observer la rouquine.

Enfin, rouquine ou blonde, il ne savait pas trop elle était pile entre les deux. Cela donnait une jolie couleur à ses cheveux plus blonds en été avec quelques reflets roux, et quelques petites tâches de rousseurs parsemant ses pommettes, faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus. En hiver, au contraire, ils fonçaient à vue d'œil, tendant alors plus vers un roux avec des reflets dorés. Quoi qu'il en soit, Steve trouvait ses cheveux magnifiques. Quelque part, leur couleur blonde lui rappelait ceux de Thor... Il secoua la tête de manière imperceptible pour chasser cette dernière pensée. Thor, et puis quoi encore ? La jeune femme portait une petite robe bleue, très resserrée au niveau de la poitrine, plus large en dessous de la taille. Elle s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux, et était échancrée dans le dos. Steve la soupçonnait de porter un short en dessous, au cas où elle aurait à se battre. Toujours est-il qu'il la trouvait magnifique.

De son côté, l'agent du SHIELD semblait avoir elle-même procédé à une observation similaire. Il arborait un costume assez carré au niveau des épaules (en même temps, il fallait bien qu'il rentre dedans), d'une couleur bleue nuit. Ses chaussures étaient noires, tout comme son nœud papillon qui ressortait plutôt bien par-dessus la chemise blanche qu'il avait sous sa veste. En revanche, Victoire vit clairement qu'il était mal à l'aise Steve était droit comme un « i », raide, et, de temps à autre, ses mains étaient agitées de légers soubresauts.

« Ce costume te va à ravir ! » le complimenta-t-elle finalement. « Mais il faudrait que tu te détendes un peu.

- M... Merci. » répondit-il, pris au dépourvu. « Tu... Toi aussi, tu es magnifique. »

Victoire esquissa un doux sourire, et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un seul mot, la porte de la vaste salle à manger s'ouvrit avec fracas et la voix tonitruante de Thor résonna certainement dans toute la tour. Steve et la jeune femme se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Thor portait fièrement un costume blanc que Jane avait certainement dû choisir elle-même. Cette vision fit rire la mutante. La petite amie de Thor portait une longue robe blanche qui mettait ses formes en valeurs, et, à côté d'elle, se tenait un Loki tout à fait ravissant dans un costume noir et vert. Il avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches, la tête baissée et traînait les pieds. Victoire alla à leur rencontre, et salua poliment Jane. Thor l'attrapa ensuite et la plaqua avec force contre lui, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par être prise d'une quinte de toux. Quel accueil chaleureux ! Steve haussa un sourcil, presque jaloux. Tony, qui s'était glissé à côté de lui, lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Il n'avait absolument rien à craindre du Dieu de la Foudre.

En revanche, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

Loki avait relevé la tête. Le Dieu du Mensonge et la jeune femme s'observaient mutuellement, et un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du frère de Thor. D'une grande enjambée, il était à quelques centimètres de l'agent du SHIELD, et se penchait vers elle, ce sourire niais toujours fiché sur son visage.

Steve était tendu, prêt à bondir. Le milliardaire posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du super soldat et y exerça une petite pression avec ses doigts.

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter, après tout, il était tout à fait normal que Loki fasse la bise à Victoire ! Oui, vraiment, on n'avait jamais rien vu de plus normal. Un dieu nordique venu d'Asgard, ennemi du SHIELD et des Avengers, disait bonjour de façon tout à fait Midgardienne à une ''pathétique mortelle inférieure'', comme il se plaisait à appeler les terriens. Le tout avec un sourire ravi, attention !

Steve avait d'abord fulminé. Il était terriblement en colère. Pourquoi ? Contre qui, Loki ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Puis la hargne avait laissé place à une profonde tristesse. Et Tony avait tapoté son épaule.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! On est prêt ? Très bien, alors dirigez-vous vers la table, s'il vous plaît... » lança le génie d'une voix enjouée.

Thor s'assit à côté de Jane, évidemment, mais tint absolument à ce que Victoire prenne place entre lui et Loki. Betty était en bout de table près de Jane, et son père avait réussit à se caler à côté d'elle. A l'autre bout était assis Tony, près de Loki et de Pepper, qui se faisaient face. En face de Victoire était assis Steve, Clint en face du dieu blond et Natasha en face de Jane. De son bout de table, Tony fit un clin d'œil à la fillette, qui jeta un coup d'œil à Loki. Personne ne se doutait de rien mais, devant l'air encourageant de son parrain, la petite gazouilla avant de pointer Loki du doigt.

« LOLOKIKI ! » hurla-t-elle alors avant d'exploser de rire.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur toute l'assemblée, seulement troublé par les rires de Betty et Tony. Celui-ci leva les pouces en signe de victoire, avant de se lever précipitamment de table en bredouillant qu'il allait chercher les plats, histoire de ne pas se faire tuer par son amant le terrible Dieu du Mensonge.

Le repas se déroula sans incident majeur. Thor racontait à qui voulait l'entendre ses exploits de jeunesse, puis se tourna finalement vers Betty qui restait sa plus fidèle auditrice. Jane, Natasha et Bruce s'amusaient de la fillette, et, de temps à autre, les deux femmes parlaient des hommes. Banner en apprit bien plus qu'il en aurait voulu, aussi feignait-il de ne rien entendre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir autant. Quand Thor n'accaparait pas l'attention de l'enfant, il n'avait que quatre autres occupations soit faire les yeux doux à Jane, manger, veiller sur son frère ou murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille de Victoire. D'ailleurs, Loki faisait de même. Steve ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter à voix basse. Le blond se partageait entre Clint et Victoire et, occasionnellement, écoutait ce que Tony avait à dire. Se sentant un peu exclue, Pepper avait fini par faire le service. Clint couvait souvent du regard la Veuve Noire, et Tony semblait en faire de même avec le frère de Thor. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une impression, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait certainement le garder à l'œil, c'était tout, hein ?

Et puis, qui aurait pensé à regarder sous la table pour découvrir qu'Iron Man faisait du pied à son ennemi ?

Soudainement, Thor se pencha devant Victoire, qui recula précipitamment sa chaise pour éviter d'être propulsée contre une vitre, alors que le bras puissant du dieu de la foudre passait au-dessus de l'assiette de la jeune femme pour attraper le bras de Loki. Il grogna quelques paroles dans une langue inconnue, et pourtant, Victoire sembla la comprendre aussi bien que Loki. Ce dernier hocha la tête, puis se leva, presque aussitôt imité par Victoire. Il était minuit passé. Steve regarda son verre de vin. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas être saoul.

Dans l'effervescence, l'absence des deux personnes ne fut pas remarquée avant une demi-dizaine de minutes. Steve n'avait même pas pensé à se demander ce qui était en train de se passé, trop concentré sur ce qu'il venait de voir, et qu'il tentait d'analyser. Ce fut Pepper qui en fit la remarque, ce à quoi Thor rétorqua avec un immense sourire :

« Ils sont dans ma chambre. »

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

Victoire attrapa le poignet de Loki, et l'entraîna dans la chambre du Dieu de la Foudre. Elle le poussa à l'intérieur avant de refermer soigneusement la porte.

« Il vont se poser des questions. » fit le dieu d'un ton calme.

Victoire haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en moque. »

Elle l'observa alors , comme si elle hésitait. Puis finalement, elle se jeta à son cou, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine. Si, sur le moment, Loki crut qu'il allait mourir étouffé, il ne la repoussa pas pour autant et la serra lui aussi contre son torse.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » avoua la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante. « J'avais tellement peur pour toi, tu sais. Je suis si heureuse que Thor veille sur toi, malgré tout ce que tu peux penser...

- Cet idiot. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais ici... »

Elle haussa les épaules, et recula, le tenant à bouts de bras.

« J'aimerais tellement parler plus longuement avec toi...

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ils vont s'inquiéter.

- Je croyais que tu t'en moquais. »

Une lueur amusée passa dans le regard de Victoire.

« C'était peut-être un mensonge. Et puis... Il y a Steve.

- Tu aurais pu choisir mieux.

- Toi aussi. » fit l'agent du SHIELD d'une voix glaciale.

Loki sursauta. Depuis le temps, il aurait du savoir qu'elle réagirait ainsi, et qu'elle le prendrait mal. Après tout, elle avait exactement les même réactions lorsqu'on venait à l'insulter, lui-même, en sa présence. Il esquissa un sourire en haussant les épaules. Comment avait-elle su pour Tony ? Décidément, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Il la ramena contre lui une dernière fois, dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'il faisse craquer la jeune femme, et il le savait. Elle sourit tendrement à son tour, profitant de cette dernière étreinte. A présent, ils devaient regagner leurs chaises le plus rapidement possible avant que leur absence ne devienne suspecte pour les autres. Et, connaissant Thor, il devait certainement avoir balancé quelque chose qui aurait pu inquiéter grandement ses camarades.

Victoire posait sa main droite sur la poignée, alors que Loki attrapait sa main gauche.

« Attends. »

Elle lui obéit, ne bougeant plus d'un pouce. Il s'approcha d'elle, et s'amusa avec les pointes de ses cheveux blonds, puis se pencha vers son oreille.

« Je reviendrais. » fit-il simplement, avant de reculer d'un pas.

Victoire ne répondit rien, et ne se retourna même pas. Elle esquissa juste un sourire satisfait, avant de sortir de cette chambre. Loki y resta encore un peu, observant avec attention l'endroit où dormait son frère.

« Tout c'est bien passé ? »

Victoire venait juste de se rasseoir. Elle fusilla Thor de ses yeux bleus. Steve avait posé sur elle un drôle de regard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

« Oui. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

« Que fait no... Mon frère ?

- Aucune idée. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Thor ne comprit pas la colère de Victoire. Il se tourna donc vers le super soldat. Et Thor ne comprit pas le désespoir de Steve. Il se retourna alors vers Loki, qui venait de se rasseoir. Il avait l'air assez heureux, ce qui réchauffa le coeur du dieu bourru.

La soirée repris son cours normal, sans qu'aucune autre anormalité ne vienne en perturber le cours. Enfin, comme déjà dit, personne n'a regardé sous la table, sinon, la normalité de ce repas aurait de nouveau fait un bond.

Victoire porta toute son attention sur Steve, et ce dernier en fut plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Loki, ni quelle était la nature de leur lien. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Certainement. Mais si ces ''idées'' s'avéraient justes, alors le comportement de Thor envers elle était alors tout à fait explicite le dieu de la foudre idolâtrait son petit frère, alors imaginez qu'il rencontre une jolie jeune femme et... Bref, vous aurez compris, ce n'est pas ce bon vieux Thor qui irait l'envoyer en enfer si son frangin était heureux - ce qu'il semblait d'ailleurs être.

Petit à petit, tous les invités quittèrent la tour Stark. Bruce fila mettre la fillette au lit en râlant, estimant que « trois heures du matin n'est pas une heure pour coucher les petites filles. », et il revint aider à débarrasser après. Tony expédia Pepper au lit, estimant qu'elle en avait assez fait pour la soirée. Une fois la table à peu près en ordre, le milliardaire se hâta de retrouver le blond avant qu'il ne s'enferme faire une dépression dans sa chambre. Bon, d'accord, Tony avait tendance à tout exagérer par ironie, mais il sentait Steve troublé.

« Hey, mon grand. »

Le capitaine releva la tête vers Stark, intrigué par la tendresse et la compassion qu'il avait senti dans sa voix. Tony posa sa main sur l'épaule de Steve, et lui offrit un sourire sincère.

« Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien entre Loki et Victoire. Enfin, pas de relation comme on pourrait le penser, quoi. Enfin, tu m'as compris, non ? Si ? Ouaip. »

Steve soupira devant son ami titubant. Entre les verres d'alcool qu'il s'était enfilé et la fatigue accumulée, Tony déraillait un peu. A peine. Au moins, Rogers savait que ces dernières paroles avait été prononcées avec ses dernières lueurs de lucidité. Elles étaient vraies, et pas prononcées sous le coup de l'alcool. Steve sentit son coeur se réchauffer, et il traîna Tony jusque dans sa chambre, avant de retourner dans la sienne.

Victoire lui avait proposé de sortir le lendemain après-midi. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici même. Peut-être voulait-elle lui dire qu'elle préférait Loki ? Non, Tony lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux... Vraiment, il fallait qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter.

Mais, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient allés faire dans cette chambre ?...

* * *

Je vous le promet, Loki est un bon amant, fidèle ! Mais il ne refuse pas les rendez-vous. Et Tony non plus. Je peux également vous envoyer Steve si vous voulez ! Juste une petite review, et un rendez-vous !

Bon, plus sérieusement, je crois qu'il vous faudra attendre encore deux semaines pour la suite. Ne m'en voulez pas, c'est les vacances ! De mon côté, j'essaie de terminer la suite tant que le lycée ne reprends pas. Vous pouvez déjà être certain qu'une fois chez moi, vous aurez au moins quelque chose à lire pour 13 semaines d'affilée ! Et comme je n'ai pas fini d'écrire, vous voyez que je me rattraperais !

Et puis si jamais je n'ai pas finit la suite de cette fanfiction avant la rentrée, j'ai mes OS spécialement pour combler les trous qu'il pourrait y avoir. Je vous donne les titres ? Aller, soyons fous !

Les OS : Nightmare ; Les chiens font pas des chats ; Asgard Tv News.

La suite : Avengers : The Last Hope.

Bon, je dois vous laisser pour deux semaines à présent, mais je peux toujours répondre aux reviews alors n'hésitez pas ! x) Bonne vacances !


	8. Dance with me, please ! 3 sur 3

Salut tout le monde ! =D

Je suis enfin de retour chez moi ! ^^

Et voici donc la dernière partie de Stevie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...

Merci à ma Bêta :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dance with me please – Partie 3/3

« Steve, est-ce toi qui a utilisé toutes les lingettes nettoyantes ?...

- Oui, pourquoi ? »

Bruce soupira et s'appuya dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, un chiffon dans les mains. Il posa un regard presque désespéré sur Steve qui était installé au bord du canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton dans les mains, observant deux casques. A quelques pas de lui, Betty, assise sur le tapis duveteux du salon et la tête posée sur le bord de la table basse en verre, regardait elle aussi les casques avec une vive curiosité.

« Le paquet était à peine entamé...

- Ah ? »

Le scientifique ne put réprimer un nouveau soupir, jetant le torchon dans la cuisine, derrière lui.

« Ne me dis pas que tu les a toutes utilisées pour lustrer tes... Casques de moto. »

Le silence gêné de Steve et ses joues qui prenaient une légère teinte rosée répondaient à sa place. En quelques pas, Banner s'asseyait à côté du blond sur le canapé et posait une main sur son épaule.

« Toi, faudra pas te laisser faire le ménage. »

Steve esquissa un léger sourire. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Bruce porta à son tour son attention sur la table basse.

« Elle aime la moto ?

- Je crois qu'elle en a déjà fait. »

Le scientifique hocha lentement la tête. Sa fille ne détachait pas son regard des casques. Elle tendit une main curieuse vers leur surface brillante, et en effleura un du bout des doigts. Elle retira brusquement sa main en voyant le regard sévère de son père posé sur elle. Bruce tapota l'épaule de Steve et se releva.

« Bon, je nettoierai les vitres et les plaques plus tard...

- Je suis désolé.

- Non non, ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'est pas grave. Betty, tu veux faire un gâteau ? »

La fillette sauta sur ses pieds en poussant un cri de joie, et rejoignit son père en courant. Il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Bon après-midi, Steve.

- Merci. Bon gâteau !

- Mer-ci ! » couina la fillette

Le blond se laissa retomber en arrière dans le canapé, à moitié affalé. Il ferma à demi les yeux, se demandant dans quoi il s'embarquait. Il avait peur d'être déçu, mais surtout, il avait peur de décevoir. D'une certaine manière, il avait peur que Peggy ne lui en veuille. Tony, Bruce, Clint et lui en avaient beaucoup parlé. Ils l'avaient rassuré sur le fait que sa première petite copine ne pouvait lui en vouloir de refaire sa vie - chose qu'elle-même avait faite. Oui, mais elle, _elle l'avait cru mort_. Steve poussa un long soupir. L'agent Carter s'était mariée, et avait eu trois fils. Aucune fille. Elle avait un peu plus de 90 ans, mais semblait encore bien se porter pour son âge. Il l'avait vue, de loin, avec Natasha. Peggy était heureuse, elle l'avait oublié. Rogers aurait aimé aller la voir pour parler avec elle, pour lui présenter ses excuses. La Veuve Noire lui avait dit que le choc pouvait être mortel pour la vieille dame, alors il s'était abstenu.

Oui, Peggy était une vieille dame. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'y faire. Quant il lui arrivait d'y penser, cela lui semblait irréel, impossible. Et pourtant...

L'archer traversa le salon, et s'arrêta net devant Steve.

« Tout va bien ?

- Hmm. »

L'Oeil du Faucon secoua la tête de découragement.

« Steve, tu vas faire fuir toutes les filles avec les fantômes de ton passé. Je croyais que tu avais tourné la page ! »

Le super soldat se redressa, et jeta un regard empli de doutes à son ami.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. »

Clint ne s'attentait pas à une telle réponse. Un peu décontenancé par l'expression de son ami, il vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Expliques-toi, alors.

- Je... J'ai peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... »

Le regard de Barton devint vague. Steve fut plutôt surpris par ce manque de réaction. Tony n'aurait pas hésiter à le chambrer et à l'enfoncer un peu plus. Clint finit par le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ceux de l'archer semblaient soudainement tristes.

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur, Rogers. J'ai toujours peur, de ne pas être assez bien. Je crois que j'ai attendu trop longtemps, et, maintenant, je n'espère plus rien. Pour moi, c'est trop tard. Ne fais pas mes erreurs, ne doute plus, écoutes ton cœur, et... Fonce. » Il eu un court moment de silence, puis il se leva, désireux de s'échapper après de tels confidences.

Steve en était profondément touché. Barton venait de sortir de sa carapace, et Rogers sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il avait beaucoup de chance de faire partie des Avengers. Finalement, sa vie n'était peut-être pas si ratée que ça. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le hasard, s'il s'était retrouvé prisonnier dans la glace ?

Les deux hommes entendirent l'ascenseur s'ouvrir dans le couloir, et trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Ils entendirent aussi la voix de Betty, demandant à son père qui arrivait. Clint jeta un coup d'œil à Steve.

« Va te passer un coup d'eau sur la figure, et recoiffes-toi. Je lui ouvre.

- Merci, Clint. » Steve se leva, fit quelques pas et se retourna vers l'archer. « Mais, tu sais, il n'est jamais trop tard. »

Le blond s'était retourné immédiatement et ne put voir la réaction de Barton. En tournant à l'angle du couloir, il aperçut néanmoins l'ébauche d'un sourire chaleureux.

Quant il revint au salon, Victoire était assise dans le canapé et finissait un jus d'orange en compagnie de Bruce. Betty s'amusait sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Quand la fillette vit Steve arriver, elle sauta à terre et se jeta sur lui, s'agrippant à l'une de ses jambes.

« Tonton Stevie ! Y'a Vic. » fit-elle en souriant.

Steve ne put réprimer un sourire amusé, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Oui, je l'ai vue.

- J'ai fait un gâteau, au chocolat. Papa a dit qu'il coule dedans. » la fillette passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Il est au four. Tu en goûteras, hein ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Victoire se leva pour saluer le blond, qui avait la fillette pendue à son cou. Bruce les regarda avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

* * *

Tony observait la scène depuis son laboratoire, grâce à Jarvis. Un grand sourire amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il demandait à l'intelligence artificielle de ''prendre une photo''. *_Voilà de quoi m'amuser quelques minutes !*_ songea le génie.

* * *

La fillette exprima finalement le désir de regagner le sol. Elle alla directement se blottir dans les bras de son père, sans quitter des yeux les deux autres. Steve attrapa les deux casques.

« Tu... Veux qu'on prenne la moto ?

- Avec plaisir ! »

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Victoire quand elle attrapa le casque que lui tendait Steve. Betty remua légèrement.

« Je pourrai ''moto'' moi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir, observant avec la même curiosité les deux casques.

« Betty ! » la réprima son père.

« Quand tu seras plus grande.

- Steve ! » grogna de nouveau le scientifique.

Le super soldat fit un clin d'œil à la petite Banner, avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur, où l'attendait la jeune mutante. Il descendirent au garage, et longèrent un nombre impressionnant de voitures dont la plaque d'immatriculation était « Stark » suivie d'un numéro, avant d'arriver aux véhicules des autres Avengers, dont la moto de Steve.

* * *

« Jarvis, tu as bien installé un radar sur la moto de Rogers ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Parfait ! Je vais pouvoir les observer.

- Ce n'est pas très... Poli ? »

Tony fit pivoter sa chaise. Loki était adossé contre le mur, à quelques mètres de lui.

« Enfin, je conçois que c'est peut-être plus intéressant que moi. »

Tony abandonna son ordinateur pour se diriger vers son amant.

« Jamais de la vie, mon divin glacier... »

Loki esquissa une drôle de grimace, et Tony l'embrassa.

* * *

Steve gara la moto sur un petit parking, accrocha les casques au véhicule et ils entrèrent dans Central Park. La jeune femme marchait à côté de lui, silencieuse. Quelque chose vibra soudainement dans la poche de Steve. Il sursauta, et attrapa son téléphone en pestant. Un sms.

« Tony... » soupira-t-il, amusant Victoire.

Ayant appris les bases, il ouvrit le message et, en même temps, de grands yeux. Le milliardaire venait de lui envoyer une photo qu'il avait modifié lui-même. Victoire lui faisait la bise, tandis qu'il portait Betty dans ses bras. Enfin, une Betty subitement devenue blonde. Un message suivait « Alors, ça ne te fait pas rêver ? ». Steve rangea brusquement le portable dans sa poche, et se concentra sur le chemin de terre pendant quelques secondes, le visage cramoisi. Si Victoire le remarqua, elle n'en tint pas compte.

Une musique flottait dans l'air. Quand elle fut assez forte, Steve s'arrêta. C'était un air enjoué mais assez doux. Un slow. Le jeune homme sentit une foule de sentiments remonter à la surface. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis se décida à appliquer les conseils de Barton. Le blond attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme, et l'entraîna dans l'herbe.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Les joues de Victoire avaient pris une teinte rosée et ses yeux pétillaient. Elle s'entendit répondre « Avec joie », et Steve plaçait ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme en s'empourprant sensiblement. Elle-même posa ses mains sur les épaules de Steve, et ils se mirent à danser. D'abord lentement, puis, au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait, avec un peu plus d'assurance. Un quart d'heure passa, puis une demi-heure. Et la musique s'arrêta, certainement pour aller jouer plus loin.

Steve aurait aimé que ce moment dure éternellement. Certes, il dansait mal. Certes, il lui avait écrasé le pied une ou deux fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour garder ses mains sur les hanches de Victoire, son regard perdu dans celui de la jeune femme... Il la lâcha néanmoins, et se tourna aux trois-quarts pour lui cacher son trouble. Elle s'allongea par terre, et l'invita à en faire de même. Steve ne mis pas longtemps avant de s'étirer dans l'herbe tendre.

La main de Victoire effleura la sienne, mais, quand il tourna sensiblement la tête vers elle, la mutante fixait le ciel, les joues rouges. Steve pris son courage à deux mains, et attrapa celle de Victoire avant de jouer avec ses doigts. Il ne la regardait plus fixant, à son tour, le ciel à travers les rameaux de quelques majestueux arbres.

« Victoire... »

La jeune femme porta toute son attention sur lui, attendant la suite.

« Je... » cela le torturait tellement. Il devait savoir. « Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de Loki... »

La jeune femme se mura tout d'abord dans le silence, gênée. Elle semblait réfléchir quelques secondes, puis répondit avec un sourire.

« Loki est quelqu'un d'assez important, mais... C'est tout.

- C'est... Tout ?

- Oui. Juste une... Connaissance, si tu préfères. Pourquoi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Steve de ne rien répondre. Il se redressa et s'assit dans l'herbe. _Fonce._ Voilà ce qu'on n'avait cesser de lui répéter. Mais cela ne changeait en rien son problème. Comment faire ? Comment lui dire ? La jeune femme se redressa à son tour.

Steve tourna la tête vers elle. Elle le regardait. Avec une lenteur extrême, il se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres. Comme s'il se rendait compte de son geste, il eu un léger mouvement de recul. Deux forces semblaient se battre en lui l'une lui disait d'embrasser la jeune femme, l'autre de ne pas le faire car se serait un manque de respect. Victoire l'observait sans bouger.

Il se souvint des paroles qui lui avaient tant fait mal, mais qui étaient pourtant vrai. Il avait changé d'époque.

Steve ferma les yeux, et embrassa tendrement l'agent du SHIELD. Elle eut d'abord un manque de réaction qui inquiéta grandement le super soldat. Puis, quand il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux, il se sentit juste heureux. Il recula de quelques centimètres.

Rogers avait chaud aux pommettes et aux oreilles. Son visage devait passablement ressembler à une pivoine. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de murmurer :

« Je... Je t'aime... »

Il allait se relever, mais Victoire ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle attrapa ses poignets et le fit basculer dans l'herbe en riant, avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Steve. »

* * *

Bon. Voilà.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Comme je suis de retour chez moi, je posterais les chapitres régulièrement, tous les mercredis, comme avant. D'ailleurs, mercredi prochain, c'est ma rentrée.

Je souhaite donc une bonne rentrée à tout ceux qui font leurs études ! :D


	9. You Again

Hello !

Comment ça, j'ai failli vous oublier ? Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste que c'était ma rentrée ce matin, itouw itouw...

Bon, voilà. Je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas de pas parler de ce couple.

En espérant que cela vous plaise tout de même.

Bisous !

* * *

You again

Loki avait été arrêté, et Thor l'avait ramené sur Asgard. Les Avengers s'étaient séparés - pas vraiment longtemps puisqu'ils vivaient à présent tous dans la tour Stark, sur les ordres de leurs supérieurs du SHIELD. Et, finalement, personne ne s'était plaint. Tous ? Non. Un Avenger manquait à l'appel : Thor.

Reparti chez lui avec son frère, il n'avait pas pris le temps de revenir sur Midgard. Loki avait été enfermé, et non banni ou exécuté, à la demande pressante de sa mère. Ensuite, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, le sorcier fut gracié. Thor n'était pas étranger à l'affaire, et Odin n'avait pu résister à sa femme et son héritier en même temps. Il avait donc libéré son fils adoptif, le gardant néanmoins à l'œil. C'est donc tout naturellement que, quand Thor demanda à être renvoyé sur Terre, on y expédia également Loki, au désespoir de ce dernier.

Jane, qui avait suivi toutes les actualités sur les Avengers, avait attendu avec impatience une visite du Dieu du Tonnerre. Visite qui n'eut jamais lieu. La jeune femme avait senti la tristesse submerger son pauvre cœur, mais elle n'en voulait pas à l'Asgardien. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de venir la voir il était trop occupé avec son frère. Il était retourné chez lui, mais, un jour, il reviendrait. Il lui avait promis. Pourtant, le doute restait présent. Et si elle avait mal interprété ses paroles ? Peut-être ne lui avait-il rendu son baiser que par politesse ? Et si cette guerrière, comment s'appelait-elle déjà... Ah ! Et si Sif était en réalité sa fiancée ? Au milieu de toutes ces questions qui la tuaient à petit feu, l'espoir persistait.

Quand elle était troublée, Darcy et elle restaient assise sur le canapé toute la journée, à regarder ce que la télévision voulait bien leur montrer. Ces journées-là, elles mangeaient des pizzas. Ces journées-là se répétaient de plus en plus souvent. Et si la brunette s'endormait sur le canapé, Jane Foster, elle, restait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le poste, attendant avec une pointe d'anxiété une quelconque informations sur les Avengers. Sur Thor.

Jane était quelqu'un de patient. Et sa patience allait enfin être récompensée.

« Encore ?... » s'étonna Darcy en prenant place sur le canapé. « Trois jours à la suite, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! »

Elle ne reçu comme réponse qu'un grognement. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et se cala entre les coussins.

« Tu sais, Jane, ton gars, c'est le Dieu de la Foudre. Et la parole d'un Dieu, ça ne se remet pas en question. Alors arrête de- »

Jane c'était redressé dans le canapé, et cherchait frénétiquement la télécommande.

« Chut.

- -t'inquiéter pour rien. Il va revenir, il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Cette guerrière n'arrivera pas à te le-

- Chut !

- -piquer. Il faut que tu lui-

- TAIS-TOI BON SANG ! »

Darcy sursauta, et, pour le coup, ne dit plus rien. Son amie avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, et monta le son de la télé.

« Nos chercheurs avaient remarqué une soudaine montée d'énergie, à quelques miles de la ville. Les Avengers on été appelés, suite à une colonne de lumière. Ils y ont retrouvé d'étranges sigles sur le sol, dans un vaste cercle. Après quelques recherches, Iron Man a fini par retrouver un vieil ami : Thor ! » Jane se pencha en avant, pour mieux entendre la présentatrice. « Ce dernier semblait profondément troublé, nous a avoué Bruce Banner, alias Hulk. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un, et le scientifique nous a simplement répondu « qu'il avait peur de savoir de qui il s'agit. » Le mystère reste donc entier pour le moment. Toujours est-il que l'équipe de super-héros va certainement fêter comme il se doit le retour de leur camarade ! Et tout de suite, Thomas Hurst, notre envoyé spécial !

- Bonjour ! Je suis donc en présence de Monsieur Odinson, c'est un... Grand honneur. Pouvez-vous nous dire quelques mots ?

- … Je suis très heureux d'être ici. Mais je voudrais rendre visite à quelqu'un qui m'est cher, alors vous m'excuserez...

- Je... Mais... Regardez, comme il fait tourner son marteau ! Devrais-je m'en inquiéter ? Non, me dit Captain Americ-Aaaah ! Il s'est envolé ! »

Darcy était scotché à l'écran, et l'était encore lorsque Jane éteignit le poste de télévision en sautant sur ses pieds. Elle ouvrit les rideaux et cligna des yeux quelques secondes devant le soleil qui l'aveuglait. Elle tapa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter son amie. En un quart d'heure, la pièce avait été rangée. Et on frappait à la porte.

Jane s'y précipita, et ouvrit à son visiteur. Il était grand, il était blond, il était vêtu d'une étrange manière pour un terrien. Une large cape flottait derrière lui, alors que ses yeux bleus étaient posés avec bienveillance sur la jeune femme qui ne bougeait pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle tendit la main, et effleura du bout des doigts l'armure, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Mais elle était bien là, bien réelle. Des larmes de joies vinrent embuer ses yeux, et elle se jeta au cou de son bien-aimé, qui l'embrassa avec tendresse.

A quelques pas derrière Jane, Darcy se racla la gorge. Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent en rosissant, et Thor alla saluer la jeune femme.

« Heureusement que tu es revenu, sinon j'aurais fini par vivre avec un zombie !

- Un... Zombie ? » Thor fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre. « Est-ce que c'est...

- Non, non, ce n'est rien ! » le coupa Jane. « Il ne faut pas l'écouter. »

La brunette esquissa un sourire, et fit demi-tour pour préparer trois cafés. Jane se poussa finalement et laissa entrer Thor. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à une petite table ronde, de laquelle Jane fit disparaître plusieurs tas de feuilles. Ils discutèrent tout d'abord de tout et de rien, mettant le Dieu de la Foudre au courant des dernières nouvelles. Il leur avoua qu'il avait bien envie de retrouver ses amis, mais qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas eu la force de le faire sans avoir d'abord vu Jane. Cette dernière rougit légèrement alors qu'un grand sourire venait éclairer son visage. Elle semblait ravie. Au bout d'un moment, Darcy fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que quelques chose ne va pas, Thor ? »

L'Asgardien releva la tête vers elle, plutôt étonné. Il poussa un profond soupir en secouant la tête.

« Loki est venu sur Midgard – sur Terre, pardon. Nous sommes arrivés ensemble, mais il a disparu. Père lui a retiré un peu de sa puissance magique, bien qu'il ait toujours ses pouvoirs, il n'est plus aussi fort qu'avant. Je ne sais pas où il est passé, je m'inquiète pour lui... »

Jane posa une main réconfortante sur celle de Thor, en esquissant un petit sourire.

« Je suis certaine que ton frère se débrouille très bien.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas... J'ai peur qu'il rencontre quelqu'un de mauvais, il est terriblement instable.

- Nous pouvons t'aider à le chercher, alors. »

Le visage du blond s'illumina soudainement. Darcy entrouvrit la bouche.

« Mais... Jane ! Enfin, je...

- Merci beaucoup mes amies ! »

La brune resta immobile quelques secondes.

« Bon, bon, okay ! » finit-elle par grogner. « Je suis de la partie. »

Elle ne regretta pas son choix quand elle croisa le regard reconnaissant de Thor et qu'elle aperçut le sourire de Jane. Après tout, elle était leur amie.

« Si tu avais quelque chose qui appartenait à-

- Un morceau de cape ? »

Jane garda la bouche entre-ouverte.

« Euh... Oui...

- Je l'ai trouvé à la place de Loki. C'est pour cela que je m'inquiète tant pour lui. Il n'y avait qu'un petit bout déchiré de sa cape... » soupira l'Asgardien.

Jane attrapa le morceau de tissu vert que lui tendait son copain, et se dirigea vers quelques grosses machines. Le Dieu de la Foudre attendait avec anxiété le résultat de la recherche. Si les satellites de Foster ne localisaient pas son frère... Il allait certainement passer de longs moments de recherche à ratisser la région... Le continent... La planète. Et il ne pouvait se le permettre.

La jeune femme fut prise d'un grand éclat de rire, et revint s'asseoir à la table. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Thor, et le regarda avec un air amusé.

« Tu n'as absolument pas de quoi t'en faire. Il est à New York. Et je crois que je ne te mens pas si je te dis qu'il est dans la Tour Stark... »

L'expression de Thor passa de l'anxiété à la contrariété. Qu'est-ce que Loki était parti faire là-bas, seul ? Puis finalement, il s'apaisa. La Tour Stark. C'est là-bas que lui-même devait se rendre. Il en avait terriblement envie. Retrouver ses amis Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner et Natasha Romanoff. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à quitter Jane encore une fois.

Darcy perçu son trouble, mais elle ne dit rien son amie l'avait elle-même senti.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Thor ?... »

Il soupira en attrapa la main de la jeune femme entre les siennes afin d'y déposer un baiser.

« Je devrais y aller, moi aussi. » Un silence lui répondit. « Mais... Je ne peux me résoudre à te quitter de nouveau. A vous quitter. » il jeta un coup d'œil à Darcy. « Jane... Viens à New-York avec moi. »

Une expression indéfinissable se peignit sur le visage de la chercheuse. De l'effroi, de la joie, de l'anxiété, du trouble ? Thor ne savait pas vraiment, mais c'était certainement un mélange de toutes ces émotions. Darcy, de son côté, rayonnait. New York ! Pourvu que Jane accepte.

« Thor... Tout mon équipement est ici... Je ne peux pas partir... »

Darcy se retint de se cogner le front contre la table.

« Tony Stark acceptera certainement ton équipement.

- Je ne peux pas venir vivre dans la Tour.

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Jane lança un regard emplit de détresse à son amie. Mais en apercevant le sourire de celle-ci, elle comprit qu'elle ne recevrait aucune aide de ce côté-ci. Au fond d'elle-même, Jane savait qu'elle avait perdue d'avance.

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas imposer notre présence aux Avengers !

- Vous ne serez en aucun cas un problème !

- Pour toi, non, mais pour les autres ? On ne peux pas rester dans la Tour Stark. C'est plus facile pour Tony, Pepper à toujours vécu avec lui. Mais moi, je...

- Victoire vit quelques rues plus loin.

- Qui ? »

Thor esquissa un léger sourire. Jane fronça les sourcils, puis sourit à son tour.

« Ah, oui. » elle soupira ensuite. « Qu'en penses-tu, Darcy ?

- On part quand ?! »

Jane poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Dès qu'on aura trouvé un appartement et-

- C'est bon ça !

- Et qu'on pourra déplacer mon équi-

- Mais ça aussi, c'est réglé ! » s'impatienta Darcy.

Jane la regardait, confuse.

« Comment ça, ''c'est réglé'' ?

- J'ai pris contact avec cette... Victoire. Charmante ! Elle fait partie du SHIELD et...

- DU SHIELD ?

- Oui, oui, ne me fait pas répéter ! Et comme elle est souvent envoyée en mission, elle a un grand appartement souvent vide. Elle a accepté de nous héberger. Elle a toute la place nécessaire à ton matériel, et elle a accès au toit si besoin est. Pour ton équipement, euh... Ah ! Elle vient de me répondre qu'Iron Man s'occuperait de tout ça.

- Mais... Comment as-tu pu ?

- Ben, c'était plutôt facile. Thor ne connait pas un million de Victoire... »

Ledit Thor regardait Darcy avec fierté et reconnaissance. Elle venait de lui donner un sacré coup de main. Et Jane en restait bouche-bée.

« Je n'ai plus trop le choix, hmm ? Nous partons donc pour New-York...

- Tu verras, tu t'entendras très bien avec Victoire. J'en suis certain.

- Il vaut mieux, après-tout c'est- »

Thor ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase il la fit taire en l'embrassant tendrement. De son côté, Darcy courait dans tous les sens pour préparer une valise. Jane et Thor se séparèrent et se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

« Qu'il est bon de te revoir... » murmura alors le Dieu de la Foudre.


	10. I need your love 1 sur 3

Hey !

Nous voilà donc à la dernière partie de cette fanfic. Plus que trois chapitres en comptant celui-là... Puis "The Last Hope", qui est loin d'être terminée d'ailleurs.

Pour répondre à la question de Lihila, à laquelle je ne pouvais malheureusement pas envoyer de messages, "You Again" est effectivement censé être tout au début. Je l'ai écrit après "Dance with me, please", et me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas judicieux. Mais, ayant déjà lancé la fanfic, je n'ai pas voulu tout changer. Désolé pour cette chronologie qui part un peu en morceau avec le chapitre précédant, il est bel et bien censé être le tout premier. (; Je te remercie aussi pour ta review !

Et merci évidemment à ma Bêta, Edwi ! Je ne le dirai jamais assez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

I need your love – 1/3

Clint était assis dans un coin sombre de sa chambre, en hauteur. Le dos appuyé contre le mur, les yeux mi-clos, le jeune homme se demandait s'il avait bien fait de laisser parler ses sentiments quand Rogers doutait. Évidemment, il l'avait fait pour remonter le moral du blond, pour l'encourager... Il l'avait fait parce qu'il _savait_ qu'il _pouvait_ le faire. Et puis, il n'avait jamais dit de qui il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas ? L'œil du Faucon poussa un long soupir.

Depuis le temps que son cœur se serrait à sa vue. Depuis le temps qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle dès qu'elle était envoyée dans de périlleuses missions. Depuis le temps qu'il pensait à elle, le soir, avant de s'endormir. Depuis le temps que son regard s'accrochait désespérément à cette chevelure rousse... Depuis le temps qu'il feignait de ne ressentir qu'une profonde amitié envers elle, il avait compris.

Il aimait Natasha.

Ses cheveux roux, ses yeux verts, son teint rosé... L'agile agent du SHIELD, la mystérieuse Veuve Noire, la descendante de la famille impériale de Russie, Romanoff...

Ou Natasha, tout simplement.

Clint esquissa un petit sourire en pensant à la rouquine. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite. Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il avait toujours tu ses sentiments. Jamais elle n'avait su, et maintenant, Barton pensait qu'il était trop tard. Peut-être l'avait-elle aimé, avait-elle attendu un signe de sa part... Mais elle avait certainement dû se lasser. Steve lui avait dit qu'il n'était jamais trop tard. Mais, à ce stade, y avait-il encore de l'espoir ?

Son portable sonna. Il sauta de son perchoir et retomba avec souplesse sur ses jambes. Un message. De Nick Fury. Clint soupira ne pouvait-il pas dépêcher un autre agent ? Enfin. Il ouvrit sa porte d'un geste sec, surprenant un Bruce qui allait très certainement y frapper s'il n'était pas sorti.

« Clint, on va manger...

- Sans moi.

- Euh... Sans toi ?

- Mission.

- Ah. Hmm. Bon courage, alors... »

Généralement, Clint ne prenait pas la peine de construire des phrases lorsqu'il était agacé. Et là, il avait l'air _vraiment_ énervé. Le docteur Banner haussa les épaules, et lui tourna le dos. Sans un mot, Clint rejoignit l'ascenseur. Celui-ci était déjà utilisé, il devait attendre que les occupants arrivent à destination. A priori, ils s'arrêtaient là où lui attendait. Tant mieux.

Il s'agissait de l'ascenseur privé de la tour Stark, Clint savait d'avance qu'il connaissait les personnes qui y étaient en ce moment. Il se demanda un moment s'il ne s'agissait pas de Natasha. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, sa gorge se serra.

Victoire, Jane et Darcy en sortirent. S'il connaissait bien les deux premières, la dernière lui était presque inconnue. Il ne l'avait croisée que deux ou trois fois, et n'avait jamais cherché à la connaître.

« Tu pars ? » demanda l'agent du SHIELD.

Il jeta un regard sombre à la copine de Steve. Pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui était envoyée en mission ?...

« Oh, c'est dommage, pour une fois que nous venions toutes manger... » soupira Jane.

Clint entra dans l'ascenseur, et sélectionna le rez-de-chaussée.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. » dit-il, maussade, avant que les portes coulissantes ne se referment sur lui.

Le jeune homme regardait le numéro des étages défiler avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il en était à la moitié du trajet lorsque son portable sonna de nouveau.

_On vous attend sur le toit de_

_la Tour. Venez vite. Urgence._

Clint frappa rageusement du poing contre l'un des murs de l'appareil, avant de grogner contre lui-même, contre Nick Fury et contre le SHIELD tout entier. Dix minutes plus tard, il était enfin sur le toit de la Tour Stark. Un hélicoptère l'attendait.

Il grimpa dans la machine, s'assit et boucla sa ceinture sans quitter le sol du regard. Quand il releva les yeux, le jeune homme sursauta légèrement.

« Quelque chose ne pas, Clint ?

- Si, si... Tout va bien ! » s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Quelle bonne surprise pour l'archer en découvrant que Natasha - _sa Natasha_ - serait certainement de la partie ! Soudainement, cette mission l'intéressa énormément. Voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas envoyé espionner quelques malfaisants en compagnie de la jeune femme ! Depuis qu'ils faisaient partie des Avengers, en fait. Non, plutôt depuis que le projet avait été relancé, qu'il avait été envoyé en tant qu'agent de surveillance lorsque Mjölnir avait atterri au milieu de nulle part, et que Natasha avait été expédiée chez Stark. Un petit bout de temps, en bref.

S'ils ne parlèrent plus durant tout le voyage aérien, Clint ne cessait de fixer la jeune femme. Il ne faisait plus autant attention qu'avant et parfois, ses sentiments prenaient le dessus. Il en avait conscience, mais il ne pouvait lutter contre. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard, et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rouge quand il se l'avoua lui-même. De son côté, la rouquine le fixait elle aussi. Mais certainement prenait-elle ça pour un jeu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux Avengers, agents du SHIELD et amis étaient arrivés sur l'héliporteur, où les attendaient Nick Fury. Ils s'installèrent dans de confortables fauteuils de bureau en cuir. Le directeur du SHIELD se tourna finalement vers eux, l'œil sévère. D'une démarche souple et assurée, il vint s'asseoir en face d'eux.

« Je suis désolé de vous arracher ainsi à la Tour Stark, et à un repos bien mérité, mais… » Son seul œil valide les fixait tour à tour. « J'ai là une mission de la plus haute importance. Nous savons tous que les quelques missions que vous avez effectuées ensemble, bien que rares, ont le mérite d'avoir toujours été de francs succès. »

Il sortit d'un tiroir du bureau deux dossiers qui devaient certainement comporter une dizaine de feuilles, et les tendit aux deux agents.

« Vous aurez tout le loisir de vous adonner à la lecture plus tard. Pour le moment, je dois absolument vous parler de certains points… »

Le regard de Natasha croisa celui de Clint. L'excitation pouvait se lire dans leurs pupilles. Cette mission risquait d'être plus qu'une simple promenade de santé, puisque Fury tenait à approfondir avec eux certains points…

« Nous pensons vivement que Fatalis veut créer une nouvelle arme, et la produire en masse. Créer sa propre armée, en fait. Quand ce maudit Asgardien nous fiche enfin la paix, il faut qu'un autre se mette dans la tête de lever une armée ! » grogna Nick, avant de se racler la gorge. « Et donc… Nous craignons fortement que Hammer ne soit sous ses ordres. Justin est un génie, pas autant que Stark d'accord, mais il en reste un tout de même. Et allié à Fatalis… Je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences. »

Barton se cala au fond de son fauteuil. Fury n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet le plus délicat de cette mission - il le sentait, le voyait à l'expression de leur supérieur.

« Vous n'avez encore jamais accompli une telle mission ensemble, mais sa réussite permettrait de prévenir une catastrophe, et la totalité des Avengers n'aurait ainsi pas à agir… Enfin, je… Vous allez devoir infiltrer l'industrie de Hammer. »

Natasha esquissa un sourire. Infiltrer une entreprise ? Sa réussite avec Stark Industrie était connue de tous, et elle pensait très certainement qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup plus de mal avec Hammer. Mais le regard de Nick était tout sauf confiant.

« Il vous faudra faire preuve de beaucoup de prudence. Il n'est pas rare que des employés disparaissent de façon tout à fait mystérieuse… »

Le directeur du SHIELD se mura alors dans le silence, regardant à tour de rôle les deux agents, semblant les jauger. Son œil s'arrêta alors sur la rouquine.

« Agent Romanoff, vous occuperez bien évidemment le poste de secrétaire. Vous excellez dans ce domaine, et il serait dommage de nous priver de cet atout... D'autant plus que, je le crains, l'ancienne femme qui occupait ce poste a... Disparu. Il vous faudra faire preuve d'encore plus de prudence et de ruse. Je compte sur vous. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Clint. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, attendant des instructions avec appréhension.

« Quant à vous... Je veux que vous intégriez l'équipe de sécurité. Il y a plusieurs postes qui se sont soudainement libérés. Assurez-vous d'être affecté aux écrans de surveillance. Être sur le terrain même ne nous servirait pas beaucoup... Ce poste semble en revanche être le plus dangereux. En effet, vous disposez ainsi d'une vue sur toutes l'entreprise... Ou presque. Vous devrez me faire rapport de toute activité qui vous paraît suspecte, même si, à priori, elles pourraient sembler normales. N'hésitez pas à faire des rapports sur des faits qui peuvent nous être totalement inutiles il vaut mieux avoir trop d'informations que pas assez. Je sais que votre arme de prédilection est l'arc, mais vous allez devoir faire avec un pistolet... Et j'insiste. Il en va de votre sécurité. »

Enfin, les traits de Nick se durcirent, et il s'enfonça à son tour dans son fauteuil, avant de croiser les doigts sous son menton.

« Rendez-vous compte de la situation. Cette mission est extrêmement périlleuse, une seule petite erreur de votre part et vous risquez d'être découverts. Pire ! D'être tués. Si je vous confie cette mission, c'est que j'ai confiance en vous... Et que je ne peux de toute façon pas la confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Les postes de secrétaire et d'agent de sécurité affecté aux vidéo-surveillances sont les postes les plus risqués... Et ce sont ceux qui deviennent régulièrement recherchés dans l'entreprise. Il vous faudra faire vite. Tous les plans de l'usine dont nous disposons et toutes les autres informations relatives à cette mission sont dans ce dossier. »

Nick se racla la gorge. Les deux Avengers s'échangèrent un regard empli d'excitation et d'appréhension. Natasha esquissa à peine le geste de se lever que Fury posa sur elle un regard sévère, la forçant à rester assise.

« J'ai... Hmm... J'ai un dernier sujet à aborder avec vous. Le plus... Délicat.

- Y-a-t-il un danger plus grand ? » s'enquit la Veuve Noire.

« Pas un danger, non... Nous vous avons procuré un appartement. Cinq pièces un salon, une cuisine salle à manger, une salle de bain, des toilettes et une chambre... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Clint fut le premier à réagir, en bafouillant légèrement.

« Une... Une chambre ?

- Hmm... Oui. Vous allez devoir jouer le rôle de jeunes mariés. Il est très important de paraître naturels, même 'chez vous'. Je les soupçonne fortement d'espionner les employés qui pourraient leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues... Lors des repas, n'hésitez pas à louer l'entreprise et votre poste. Mais surtout, paraissez N-A-T-U-R-E-L-S ! Natasha, vous deviendrez Mary Watson, et vous, Clint, James Watson... » Nick soupira en grognant « Je crains que l'agent Hill ne soit devenue accro à ce film qui vient de sortir en DVD... Sherlock Holmes... Et encore, nous avons dû changer ''John'' en ''James'', sinon, vous n'auriez pas été tout à fait crédibles... Et pourtant, j'ai peur que ce nom - Watson - ne... Bref. »

Clint était légèrement troublé. Pour la première fois, il allait devoir jouer un rôle, endosser le caractère de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et, en plus, il allait être marié à Natasha. Ou à Mary. Mais qu'importe, car, après tout, il s'agissait bien de la rouquine qui avait conquis son cœur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Clint ?... » s'enquit Natasha, qui savait que l'archer n'avait encore jamais effectué de telles missions auparavant.

Il cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit rapidement :

« Non, non... Tout va bien... Très bien.

- Serait-ce la chambre unique, où le fait de devoir jouer le rôle d'un marié qui vous dérange ? » demanda Nick Fury, suspicieux.

Les joues de Clint s'empourprèrent sensiblement, mais il tenta de chasser rapidement ses rougeurs et retrouver son calme.

« Non, je vous assure. C'est juste que... J'ai légèrement peur de ne pas paraître tout à fait naturel. »

Natasha le fixait, et semblait le sonder. Il frémit. Venait-il de la décevoir ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de ce point, Agent Barton. L'agent Romanoff excelle dans ce domaine là. Votre inexpérience en la matière passera alors pour de la nervosité, face au calme et au naturel de votre coéquipière. Vous êtes après tout un jeune homme à peine marié, tout juste installé et qui commence une nouvelle carrière...

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et advienne que pourra, c'est le risque du métier, et ce qui fait que nous l'aimons tant, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta la rouquine.

L'œil du Faucon hocha la tête. Si Natasha était si contente à l'idée de se lancer dans cette aventure (qui comportait la tâche de ''faire semblant d'être la femme de Clint Barton''), alors il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Et, comme elle avait si bien dit, advienne que pourra. Ils allaient se donner à fond, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, et leur mission serait, il l'espérait, un grand succès. Le directeur du SHIELD sembla rassuré, et rapprocha les dossiers des deux amis.

« Bien. Ce soir, vous avez l'autorisation de rentrer à la Tour Stark. Cela vous est même fortement conseillé. Préparez quelques bagages même si le SHIELD s'occupe de votre nouvelle garde-robe, nous vous laissons le soin d'emporter vos sous-vêtements... Ainsi que quelques babioles, armes, bouquins, ordinateur, téléphone... A minuit, vous devrez vous rendre sur le parking de la Tour. Un taxi vous y attendra, et vous mènera à votre nouvelle demeure provisoire. Dans le coffre, vous trouverez l'équipement dont vous aurez besoin. En cas de crise, un passage secret relie l'appartement à la Tour... Je crois vous avoir tout dit. A présent, filez. Il vous reste un peu moins de trois heures pour vous préparer. »

Les deux agents se levèrent d'un même mouvement, et saluèrent rapidement leur supérieur avant de prendre congé. Ils avançaient côte à côte dans les étroits couloirs de l'héliporteur, se demandant pourquoi Fury ne s'installait pas dans lesrepaires terrestres. Peut-être l'absence de Coulson lui était-elle peu supportable ?... Clint eu un haut-le-cœur en repensant à cette période où il était sous le contrôle de Loki.

Quand ils regagnèrent le salon commun de la Tour Stark, Betty regardait la télé avec son père et Steve. Banner s'était endormi devant le dessin-animé (Les Indestructibles), alors que Steve et Betty étaient captivés par l'animation Disney-Pixar. Plusieurs voix provenaient de la cuisine, que Clint identifia comme étant Pepper et les trois invitées. Thor ne devait pas être très loin. Quant à Tony...

Cap se retourna vers les deux agents, et leur offrit l'un de ces sourires innocents dont lui seul était capable en guise de salutation, avant de leur dire :

« Cest mutants sont formidables !

- Mais ce sont pas des 'utants, Tonton Stevie ! Ce sont des super-héros !

- Oui Betty, mais ce sont des mutants, regarde...

- Mais, pff, t'es trop nul, des 'utants...

- Betty, le docteur Richards est élastique, comme cette femme, et...

- Oui, je sais ! Mais Monsieur Indestructibles il est comme toi, avec plus de ventre, et toi, tu n'es pas un 'utant, ou alors, tu es le 'utant dont la 'utation est d'être très bête. »

Ces dernières paroles firent rougir le blond, qui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en se murant dans un silence honteux, alors que la fillette soupirait devant la bêtise de son ''Tonton Stevie''.

Natasha ravala un petit rire et tapota l'épaule de Rogers en passant à côté de lui. Elle alla alors s'asseoir près de la fillette.

« Tu ne devrais pas être au lit, toi ?

- Non, j'regarde un film !

- Moi, je vais te dire bonne nuit, alors. »

La rouquine serra la petite fille contre elle, avant de se lever et de saluer d'un geste vague de la main un Captain America de nouveau plongé dans un film d'animation pour enfant. Clint alla saluer la fillette et Steve, en se disant que la fille de Banner avait déjà son petit caractère. Il passa par la cuisine afin de se réhydrater, et dut tenir compagnie aux demoiselles quelques minutes, parlant plus avec Thor qu'avec les autres. Il regagna ensuite sa chambre, et prépara un sac dans lequel il mit tous ses boxers et quelques paires de chaussettes. Il fit le tour de la chambre, attrapa une tablette, son portable, deux comics et les fourra dans le sac. Il ne put résister à la tentation de prendre son arc. Une fois ses bagages fait, il s'installa dans un fauteuil et commença à lire le dossier.

Quant minuit sonna, il était dans le parking souterrain de la Tour Stark avec Natasha. Un taxi y pénétra et s'arrêta devant eux. Le chauffeur leur adressa un sourire complice il s'agissait évidemment d'un agent du SHIELD. Il les mena jusqu'à leur appartement, quelques rues plus loin. Natasha attrapa leur sac et Clint les valises dont Nick leur avait parlé, et ils s'installèrent.

S'installer était un grand mot. Tout était déjà prêt. Ils ouvrirent les valises, et, en plus des quelques 'gadgets' habituels, s'y trouvaient de nombreuses photo des jeunes mariés Watson. Photo de mariage, d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et de jeune homme, voyage de noce... Tout y était. La magie de la technologie était formidable, et en aurait étonné plus d'un.

Il leur restait deux jours avant de rendre visite à l'entreprise de Justin. Deux jours pendant lesquels Natasha aller devoir initier Clint à être ce James Watson... Mais, pour l'heure, l'archer avait juste envie de dormir. Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, il se glissa sous les draps et ferma les yeux. Ce fut sans compter sur la présence de Natasha, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Heureusement, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage...

Clint ne succomba à Morphée que tard. Tant de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Et la présence de Natasha contre son dos ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à trouvé le sommeil... Mais à présent, il était prêt. Prêt à tout faire pour que cette mission soit réussie, tant sur le plan professionnel que sentimental. Après tout, n'y avait-il pas meilleur moyen de découvrir s'il avait encore une chance avec Natasha qu'en jouant le rôle de son mari ? Ce fut sur une note plutôt positive que l'archer se laissa glisser dans un profond sommeil...


	11. I need your love 2 sur 3

Hey !

Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre... Ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'effectivement, le prochain chapitre est le dernier de cette fanfic... Bon, d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas vraiment la fin non plus ! Je dois avouer que je suis assez fière d'avoir réussie à terminer une fanfiction tout en postant régulièrement (si on ne compte pas les vacances xD) et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suivante, même si j'ai peur que se soit plus irrégulier... x) Enfin, on en est pas encore là ! :D

Le dernier chapitre sera bien plus long que tout les autres, je vous le promet ! (L)

Je remercie toujours Edwi pour son travail de Bêta ! ='D

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

I need your love - 2/3

La première journée dans la peau de James Watson fut plutôt éreintante pour l'archer, qui se trompait régulièrement dans les prénoms. Natasha l'avait alors pris en charge, et ''l'apprentissage'' qu'elle lui prodigua cette première journée fut plutôt sévère. Au moins, le soir venue, Clint n'appelait plus la rouquine ''Natasha'' mais ''Mary'' et réagissait naturellement quant elle l'appelait James, comme s'il s'agissait de son vrai prénom ou d'un surnom qui lui était exclusif il _savait_ que c'était lui. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Aussi, Clint réussit à s'endormir un peu plus rapidement que la veille.

En revanche, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est que le lendemain serait encore plus éprouvante. Effectivement, si l'agent Barton avait enfin assimilé leurs nouveaux prénoms, il était loin de se comporter comme un amant, et encore moins comme un jeune marié.

Quant il s'éveilla, il sentit quelque chose remuer contre lui. Ou plutôt, _sur_ lui. Clint redressa légèrement la tête en clignant des yeux. Natasha avait la sienne posé sur son torse. Le coeur de l'archer s'accéléra brutalement, et il tâcha de rester calme.

« Euh... Natasha ? »

L'intéressée grogna. Clint ne compris pas immédiatement qu'elle tentait de le réprimander parce qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé Mary, mais en ce moment, il était bien loin de son rôle, n'ayant pas encore compris que Mary Watson pouvait dormir sur son mari. Il voyait juste une Natasha qui peinait à sortir du sommeil, la tête tout contre son torse. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme se releva en soupirant, et planta son regard dans celui de Clint.

« Mary, pas Natasha. Tu te souviens ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Clint ne put que bafouiller : « Euh, oui, mais... »

L'agent du SHIELD se leva en s'étirant, passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Elle fit le tour du lit, attrapa une robe de chambre et se tourna vers son ami.

« J'espère ne pas avoir besoin de revenir là-dessus... » L'étincelle d'agacement qui passa dans les pupilles de Clint la rassura sur ce point. « Bon. On va pouvoir passer à la leçon numéro deux. »

Intrigué, l'archer se leva à son tour et enfila un tee-shirt. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, où avait disparue sa partenaire. Voyant qu'elle préparait deux cafés, il tira une chaise et s'installa à la table. Natasha lui tendit une tasse et s'installa en face de lui. Elle prit le temps de boire une petite gorgée du breuvage chaud, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et posa la tasse sur la table.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'appelles Mary et que tu réagis normalement lorsqu'on t'appelle James que le tour est joué. Ce qu'il te manque à présent, c'est le comportement. »

Le comportement. Certainement ce qui effrayait le plus l'archer, qui avait peur que Clint ne reprenne le dessus sur James quand il ne le faudrait surtout pas. Captant ses doutes, Natasha posa une main bienveillante sur la sienne et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Cela ne sera pas si dur, je t'assure. Quand nous serons là-bas, nous ne nous verrons pas, tu n'auras pas à jouer au mari prévenant que tu es, hmm ? (petit sourire) En revanche, quand nous serons ici... Je crains fort qu'ils nous espionnent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc, aujourd'hui, deuxième leçon. Être un bon mari ! »

Clint ne répondit pas. Sa tasse s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, et il ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus. Devant cette réaction, Natasha étouffa un petit rire.

« Tu devrais y arriver, non ? »

Cette simple phrase bouleversa encore plus l'archer, qui n'esquissa toujours pas le moindre geste. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?... Le savait-elle ?... Clint finit par prendre quelques gorgées de café et esquissa un léger sourire, reprenant le contrôle de lui-même.

« Oh, j'imagine que je peux. »

La rouquine parut satisfaite, car elle vida sa tasse d'une traite, récupéra celle de Clint et entreprit de les laver. Comme ce dernier ne bougeait pas, elle poussa un petit soupire.

« Tu peux venir, tu sais. »

Confus, il se leva et s'approcha timidement. La jeune femme retint de justesse un nouveau soupire.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de copine, Clint ?

- Euh, je... Si... Il y a... Longtemps. »

- Et tu étais aussi distant ? Voyons, tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer pour faire ça, tout de même. »

N'obtenant qu'un regard d'incompréhension total, elle roula des yeux.

« Vas-y, pose tes mains sur mes hanches, enlace ma taille, dis-moi des mots doux dans l'oreille... Je ne sais pas, moi !

- Ah. »

Clint passa dans le dos de Natasha. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, et, suivant ses instructions, lui enlaça la taille. Il l'observa quelques instants. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à le faire ? Peut-être avait-il peur d'y prendre goût. Il approcha son visage des cheveux de la rouquine, huma son doux parfum et laissa sa bouche s'approcher tout prêt de l'oreille de la jeune femme, qui avait reprit sa vaisselle, souriant pour elle-même. Il resta figer quelques secondes, puis se décida à chuchoter quelques mots.

« Comme ça, ça va ? C'est bien, ou ?... »

La tasse glissa des mains de l'espionne et se brisa dans l'évier. Clint recula d'un pas, surpris, alors qu'elle éclatait d'un rire cristallin.

« C'était très bien, mais... Franchement, si tu appelles ça des mots doux, Clint, je comprends ta solitude ! »

Il n'y avait aucune moquerie, aucune méchanceté dans sa voix. Elle le taquinait juste. L'archer esquissa un maigre sourire.

« Désolé pour la tasse. »

Natasha haussa les épaules, le regard toujours pétillant, alors que Clint s'affairait à ramasser les débris pour les jeter.

« Nous allons au restaurant ce soir... Mon cœur. » glissa-t-elle en quittant la cuisine.

L'archer suspendit son geste quelques secondes, se demandant s'il s'habituerait à cette situation qui n'était que provisoire...

On dit que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Pour sa part, Clint Barton aurait largement préféré se réveiller à la mi-journée. Natasha lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, et comme les deux agents étaient sortis du lit le soleil à peine levé... Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas devenir rouge pivoine à tout moment. Il craignait aussi une arrivée de Loki à l'improviste, qui aurait certainement pris un malin plaisir à le transformer en tomate.

Mais Loki ne viendrait pas, et Natasha continuait sa ''leçon'' sans se soucier du trouble constant de l'archer. Au moins, elle avait noté avec satisfaction une amélioration dans le comportement de James, qui ne se contentait plus d'appeler sa femme ''Mary'', mais plutôt ''chérie'', ou autre surnom du même genre. Côté physique, il prenait peu à peu de l'assurance, mission oblige, bien que la jeune femme reste la plus entreprenante. Il finirait bien par s'y faire.

La journée se passa donc ainsi, et le soir ne tarda pas à tomber, l'heure de partir pour un tête à tête avec la belle rouquine approchant à grands pas. Dans la salle de bain, Clint finissait ses ablutions. Il s'observait dans le miroir, notant avec désespoir les traits plutôt grossiers de son visage. Quant on vivait avec Steve Rogers, Tony Stark et Thor Odinson en permanence, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un canon. L'agent Barton soupira et se détourna de son reflet. Il n'était pas moche. Mais il n'était pas canon. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que Rogers, pas aussi charismatique de Thor, et il n'était pas Stark. Il était juste Barton, un archer hors-pair, un agent renommé du SHIELD.

Oui, mais au milieu de ses tourments, un petit détail aurait put rassurer un tant sois peu le jeune homme. Il était l'œil du Faucon, celui qui n'avait pas voulu tuer la Veuve Noire.

« Tu es prêt, James ?

- J'arrive, Mary ! »

Il réajusta sa cravate, et sortit de la salle de bain. Une ravissante demoiselle l'attendait dans le salon, vêtu d'une robe lui tombant au-dessus des genoux, noire, échancrée dans le dos. Ses cheveux roux tombaient en cascade autour de son visage si désiré, si parfait. Ses grand yeux verts étaient mis en valeur par une touche de maquillage et ses lèvre rehaussées d'un rouge ténu.

Clint esquissa un sourire. Oh oui, vraiment, quand il posait son regard sur cette femme qu'il chérissait, il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre comment son cœur avait put succomber. En gentlemen plus qu'en mari attentionné, il offrit son bras à la rouquine, et ils se rendirent à pied au restaurant.

On les installa dans un coin, à une table ronde épousant parfaitement la forme de la fenêtre près de laquelle elle était placée. Natasha s'assit à une chaise, et Clint prit place en face d'elle. Ils s'observèrent durant de longues secondes, un sourire étrange flottant sur les lèvres de l'espionne.

Clint comprit alors ce qui tout cela signifiait. Elle le testait, l'évaluait, le jaugeait. Il avait encore le droit de renoncer, de faire une erreur fatidique qui annulerait la mission. Elle s'assurait qu'il était capable de faire ce qu'il devait faire sans se mettre en danger. C'était l'aboutissement de deux jours entiers d'entraînement psychologique. Un sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres, et une lueur de détermination s'installa dans son regard. Il n'allait pas la décevoir.

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande, puis s'échappa vers les cuisines. Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparut avec leurs apéritifs et quelques amuses-gueules. Natasha buvait l'alcool du bout des lèvres avec délectation, observant d'un œil distrait les autres personnes dans le restaurant. Clint posa sa main sur celle de Natasha, et la serra entre ses doigts, lui offrant un sourire amoureux. Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur lui avant de s'adoucir.

« Je t'aime, Mary... » souffla-t-il.

Seul une petite étincelle au fond des yeux de la rouquine trahissait son amusement. A part cela, elle avait l'air d'une jeune femme totalement éprise de son mari, et parfaitement heureuse de la situation.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, James. »

Ils terminèrent leurs verres en parlant de tout et de rien. S'ils utilisaient le prénom de leurs amis, jamais ils ne divulguaient leur nom de famille ou leur profession, de peur d'être découvert. Il évitait aussi soigneusement de parler de Thor ou de Loki, car, à leur connaissance, seul les deux Asgardiens portaient de tels prénoms.

Le repas se passa sans incident majeur. Clint ne commit qu'une toute petite bévue, disant, dans la précipitation « Nary », faisant un mixe de Natasha et Mary. Il en fut désolé pendant presque un quart d'heure. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit le repas et payé, la rouquine glissa ses doigts entre ceux de l'archer, et lui proposa de faire un tour dans le parc, ce qu'il accepta avec enthousiasme.

Les deux agents du SHIELD se promenèrent ainsi comme un véritable couple, et Clint découvrait une Natasha qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui profitait de l'instant présent avec simplicité et sincérité. A moins que ce soit Mary. Ils finirent par s'installer sur un banc, sous un chêne majestueux. Clint passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Ils étaient seuls. L'archer hésita l'espace d'une seconde, et approcha lentement son visage de celui de la rouquine.

Clint pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'espionne glisser le long de sa mâchoire, alors que ses yeux étaient perdus dans les siens. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, et Clint recula de quelques millimètres, troublé. Natasha passa une main derrière sa nuque, et s'empara des lèvres de l'archer avec douceur. Il ne le refusa pas, trop heureux malgré lui. Il entrouvrit la bouche, et Natasha en profita. Leur baiser devint plus fougueux, leurs langues effectuant un ballet sensuel. Clint ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant.

Le réveil sonna. Natasha était déjà réveillée, habillée, et finissait de se préparer. Impassible, elle vérifiait encore et encore que tout était en ordre, fidèle à elle-même. Clint se redressa dans le lit, se demandant l'espace d'un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle était bien réelle, ils étaient allés dans un joli petit restaurant, étaient sortis au parc, s'étaient embrassés, étaient rentrés à l'appartement dans un silence religieux. Mais Natasha aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait rêvé, il l'aurait crue rien qu'à voir le comportement qu'elle avait ce matin, Clint n'aurait jamais put démentir. Si pour lui le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé hier avait été le plus doux et le plus savoureux qu'il n'avait jamais reçu, Natasha, elle, semblait à présent s'en moquer autant que la couleur de sa première paire de chaussettes. Il avait certainement embrassé Mary... Elle passait et repassait dans la chambre sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Clint sortit du lit en soupirant, but une tasse de café corsé et se prépara. Dans un peu moins d'une heure, leur mission allait réellement débuter.

« Ah, Clint, passe-moi le portable, s'il te plaît. »

Se prêtant au jeu des deux derniers jours, il ne réagit pas à l'appel de son prénom. Natasha se redressa et se tourna vers lui.

« S'il te plaît !

- Plaît-il ? »

Elle roula des yeux.

« _James_, s'il te plaît, mon portable.

- Je préfère ça. » fit-il dans un sourire en lui tendant le téléphone.

Elle grogna quelques paroles incompréhensible avant de se parer d'un sourire forcé.

« Tu es prêt ?

- Oui. Tu as l'air nerveuse.

- Tu l'es bien plus que moi, même si tu tente de le cacher. » rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire amusé.

Il ne répondit rien, car elle avait raison. Aucune erreur ne lui serait permise. Ils se rendirent à l'entreprise de Hammer dans une vieille voiture grise que leur avait procuré le SHIELD. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer.

Le hall d'accueil était grand, luxueux, clair. Monsieur et Madame Watson étaient assis dans de confortables sièges dans une petite pièce attenante faisant office de salle d'attente. Un petit homme trapu entra dans la pièce et fixa tour à tour les deux agents. Quand il eut terminé sa petite inspection, il leur demanda de le suivre.

Il se présenta comme étant Monsieur Safettie, chef de la sécurité, et dirigea les jeunes mariés à travers les couloirs de l'entreprise en parlant tout d'abord pour ne rien dire, vantant l'incroyable travail qui était accompli ici et la chance qu'ils avaient eu d'être embauchés. Clint jeta un bref coup d'œil à Natasha. Elle observait autour d'elle avec attention, et certainement se souvenait-elle avec exactitude de par où ils étaient passés. Ils montèrent de larges escaliers, avant de prendre un ascenseur.

« Nous allons tout d'abord déposer Madame, puis je vous mènerai à votre nouveau poste... James. Je peux vous appeler James, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! »

Le petit homme sembla satisfait, et ne parla plus jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent. A leur plus grande surprise, Clint et Natasha se trouvèrent face à Hammer, qui se tenait devant l'ascenseur. L'archer se raidit, alors que l'homme grand et fin qu'était le directeur de l'industrie offrait l'un de ses plus beaux sourires à l'agent du SHIELD.

« Madame Watson. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Mary se retourna pour lancer un tendre regard à son mari, puis emboîta le pas de son nouveau patron. Et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. Safettie posa un regard amusé sur James.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre dame, James. Hammer n'essaiera pas de vous la piquer. C'est une sacrée jolie brune, mais il est pris, en ce moment. Non, à votre place, je me méfierais de l'autre.

- L'autre ? » fit James d'un ton inquiet.

Le petit bonhomme haussa les épaules et ses joues s'empourprèrent sensiblement.

« Je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur lui. Il est plutôt beau, grand, fin, et aime beaucoup les dames. Je crois que c'est pour cela que la plupart des secrétaires démissionnent... Au fait, appelez-moi Stanley ! »

Clint observait Stanley avec attention, mais il ne mentait pas. Il n'était apparemment au courant de rien, si ce n'est que quelqu'un collaborait avec Hammer. Un grand homme fin, assez charismatique. Stanley Safettie n'était qu'un gros homme naïfs, persuadé que cette entreprise était un modèle de perfection et indéniablement sincère... L'homme parfait pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des nouveaux employés.

« Je lis souvent le journal, Stanley, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois que le poste d'agent de sécurité affecté aux vidéo-surveillances est libre... Y aurait-il une ''autre'', également ? »

Le chef de sécurité sembla soudainement très embêté. Il se tordait les doigts et regardait ses pieds.

« Eh bien... Non. Je suis particulièrement embêté par ces démissions. Je crains que ce soit Joyce, le fautif. Il est impulsif, et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il... Qu'il se bat avec un collègue. Mais pourquoi toujours les vidéo-surveillances ? Je ne sais pas. Par jalousie, peut-être ? Certainement, même. J'aimerais pouvoir le renvoyer, mais je n'ai jamais aucune preuve. Je ne sais pas comment il fait... » Il soupira, avant de relever le regard vers son nouvel employé. « James, s'il vous plaît... Faites attention à lui. Évitez-le, si possible. Vous avez l'air d'être un homme bien. »

Clint hocha la tête. D'ici quelques jours, le SHIELD verrait ses craintes fondées. Et, d'un même coup, balayées par la terrible équipe qu'était l'équipe de Romanoff et Barton. C'est avec ces pensées en tête que Clint pénétra dans la salle de vidéo-surveillance.

« Bien. Voici votre talkie-walkie. Je suis sur la première fréquence. S'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »

Stanley lui offrit un sourire sincère avant de faire demi-tour. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il était à mi-chemin entre les écrans et celle-ci. Un homme d'une carrure imposante, le visage balafré, les cheveux courts, noirs, la peau halée et la mine sombre apparue dans son embrasure. Le gros bonhomme s'arrêta net.

« Ah, Joyce !... » le salua-t-il avec une fausse joie.

Ledit Joyce serra ses poings, faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

« Euh... Hmm. Joyce, je vous présente James. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je venais donner ses clefs au petit nouveau. » fit Joyce d'une voix grave, sur un ton railleur.

Clint les attrapa avec un sourire forcé, et s'installa devant les écrans alors que les deux hommes disparaissaient en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Natasha suivait Hammer d'une démarche souple, gracieuse et d'un pas rapide. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ses charmes semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur l'homme. D'un certain côté, c'était mieux ainsi.

« Madame Watson, il faut que je vous prévienne d'une chose... »

Il s'était arrêté devant une porte d'une couleur claire, et avait posé sa main sur la poignée argentée.

« Je reçois de temps à autre la visite de mon... Collaborateur. Ses manières pourront peut-être vous paraître parfois déplacées envers la gent féminine. Et je crois que votre charme ne nous aidera pas. Mais j'ose espérée que vous ne démissionnerez pas comme mes précédentes secrétaires.

- Bien, monsieur. Je passerai outre ses... Manières.

- Oui. Faites simplement ce que vous devez faire, ni plus, ni moins. Surtout pas plus, en fait. Ignorez-le, tout simplement. Je crois savoir que votre mari est affecté aux vidéo-surveillances ? Cela ne pourra que le rassurer sur l'amour que vous lui portez.

- Il...

- J'ai bien vu son petit regard inquiet. Il semble très amoureux de vous. Bien, mademoiselle. Je compte sur vous. Mon collaborateur doit passer cet après-midi. Faites comme nous en avons convenu.

- Bien, monsieur. »

Hammer ouvrit la porte, et laissa Natasha y pénétrer avant lui. La pièce était immense, devant bien faire 80 mètres carrés. Les murs, comme le plafond, était d'un doux bleu, presque blanc. De très larges fenêtres parcouraient tout le long du mur extérieur. D'un geste gracieux de la main, il montra à sa nouvelle secrétaire un large bureau installé dans la partie droite de la pièce. Au fond, près des fenêtres, un bureau encore plus grand, blanc, s'imposait de lui-même. Justin s'y rendit directement, et Natasha rejoignit le sien.

« Commencez par trier mon courrier. Vous trouverez des chemises attitrées pour pouvoir les ranger. » lui ordonna-t-il de son large siège de cuir noir.

La jeune femme s'y mis immédiatement. Cela lui permettait également de réfléchir à tout ça. Hammer avait un collaborateur - et encore, l'homme avait hésité sur le mot à employer. Il justifiait les disparitions par les manières libertines de ce soi-disant collaborateur, entraînant la démission des femmes. Un mensonge soigné, certainement répété des centaines de fois devant un miroir, et à chaque nouvelle victime qui venait occuper ce poste sans savoir dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Les soupçons du SHIELD semblaient fondés. Il lui tardait d'être l'après-midi.

Croulant sous le travail que personne n'avait fait pendant l'absence de secrétaire, Natasha ne vit pas les heures passer. Ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour une tâche sans importance et facile s'avéra ardue en raison du nombre incroyable de courriers qui n'avait pas été triés. C'est donc tout naturellement que, plongée dans ses pensées et dans son travail, l'agent sursauta lorsque son nouveau patron prit la parole.

« Il arrive. »

La jeune femme hocha frénétiquement la tête, et continua son tri, l'air de rien. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, et un éclat de voix. Le silence retomba finalement, lourd. Natasha glissa un œil vers son patron, qui semblait se moquer totalement de ce que se passait en dehors de cette pièce.

« Si vous hésitez à ranger cette lettre, n'hésitez pas à me demander. » fit-il d'une voix calme, sans même lever les yeux de ses propres feuilles. Mary s'empourpra, et rangea le courrier. L'agent se demanda comment il pouvait savoir ce qui se passait à l'autre bout de la pièce sans lever le regard de son propre travail. Rester très prudente.

Justin poussa un profond soupir, posa un regard désolé sur sa secrétaire, et s'appliqua à remettre son bureau en place. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il s'assura que ses cheveux étaient toujours bien plaqués contre son crâne, puis il se redressa dans son fauteuil, croisa ses doigts sous son menton et garda les yeux rivés sur la porte. Natasha put lire sur ses lèvres qu'il comptait jusqu'à trois. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement après le décompte.

Un homme au port princier et à la démarche gracieuse pénétra dans la pièce en ouvrant la porte avec fracas. Ses cheveux bruns étaient peignés avec soin, et il portait un costume qui lui allait à ravir. Il n'avait pas une stature particulièrement imposante, et ses muscles ne saillaient pas sous ses habits comme ceux de Thor ou Steve, mais il était imposant par cette aura qu'il dégageait. Une aura froide, et pourtant attirante. Il s'agissait d'un homme avec beaucoup de charisme, et il semblait connaître son atout qu'il exploitait très certainement. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, et posa son beau regard noisette sur Mary, qui eu un hoquet de surprise.

Cet homme n'était autre que Victor Von Fatalis...


	12. I need your love 3 sur 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Nous voilà donc à la fin de cette fanfic... Avec une conclusion qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

Je ne sais plus si je l'avais précisé, mais dans la narration, je passe (par exemple) de "Madame Watson" à "Natasha". C'est tout simplement que je mets "Madame Watson" pour des actions qu'elle ne fait que pour son 'rôle'... J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de vous embrouiller avec mes explications pas très claires x)

Ce chapitre est donc le dernier puisque, comme je vous ai déjà dit même si à une époque ce n'était pas certain, je ferais une suite à cette fanfic, une suite intitulée "Avengers : The Last Hope". J'ai déjà tout chapitré, je sais où je vais et ce que je dois écrire, je n'ai plus qu'à terminer les 37 chapitres prévus... Oui, vous avez bien lu 37. Je suis folle, mais j'ai découpé de façon plus serré, donc les chapitres seront moins longs (3 pages de traitement de texte en moyenne, pour 5 pages ou plus sur cette fanfic). Je ne sais pas encore si j'updaterai le premier chapitre la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines, histoire de faire une petite pause. Cela dépendra de vous ! J'ai écrit 17 Chapitres pour le moment, mais je vous avoue volontiers que j'ai peur de ne pas poster aussi régulièrement ; les cours ont reprit et même si je suis en avance, je ne vais pas faire de ma Bêta une esclave, je ne suis pas (encore) un tyran ! xD

Sinon, je voulais remercier encore une fois Edwi, ma courageuse Bêta, et, évidemment, tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, en particulier Nafrayu qui n'a pas raté un seul chapitre ! (L) Je remercie également mes 28 Followers, ceux qui me suivent sans être inscrits sur Fanfiction, et bien évidemment tous les lecteurs qui ne se manifestent pas ! (153 views pour le dernier chapitre, et juste deux reviews, c'est quoi ce boulot ? xD) Naaan je rigole, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous êtes là, c'est ça qui donne envie de toujours continuer ! J'espère sincèrement vous retrouver pour "Avengers : The Last Hope", en espérant que vous n'en serez pas déçu.

Mais pour le moment, je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

* * *

I need your love - 3/3

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur entrée dans la Hammer Industrie. Même s'il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles sur la liaison de Justin et Victor, ni Clint ni Natasha n'avait trouvé de quoi fournir au SHIELD des preuves afin d'arrêter les deux hommes. S'il était bien en train de construire une arme surpuissante quelque part afin de monter une armée qui paraîtrait imbattable (paraîtrait seulement car, comme Captain America l'a déjà prouvé par le passé, même une armée dotée du Tesseract n'est _pas_ imbattable), Fatalis était très discret. Trop au goût de l'archer, qui avait beau scruter les écrans de ses yeux de faucon sans jamais rien y voir de suspect. Natasha restait étrangement silencieuse sur ces faits. D'après elle, aucun papier intéressant n'était tombé entre ses mains. Hammer avait une grande confiance en Madame Watson, qui était une jeune femme naïve et qui ne faisait jamais que ce qu'on lui disait ni plus, ni moins. Et surtout pas plus.

Du moins, en apparence.

Chez eux, Monsieur et Madame Watson étaient un couple on ne peut plus normal, et qui en rendrait jaloux plus d'un. Mary et James semblaient être faits pour s'entendre ; lorsque la jeune femme lavait la vaisselle, son prévenant mari se tenait à côté et essuyait ce qu'elle lui tendait. Lorsque le jeune homme repassait, sa femme en profitait pour passez l'aspirateur. Ils semblaient toujours en accord, complémentaires l'un à l'autre et d'une simplicité presque magique. Quelques chastes baisers étaient volés de temps à autre, de longues heures étaient passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé devant la télévision... Les Watson étaient l'exemple même de jeunes mariés tendres et amoureux. Presque niais. La seule chose qui aurait put paraître étrange à quelqu'un qui se pencherait sur la vie dans l'appartement était le manque de relation charnelle. Certes, il y avait quelques baisers, câlins... Mais jamais ils n'avaient pris de douche ensemble, jamais ils ne passaient de nuit torride au creux de leurs draps...

Jamais ils ne s'embrassaient langoureusement.

Natasha avait fort bien remarqué le trouble de Clint lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés sur le banc. C'est pourquoi l'espionne ne tenta pas de renouveler l'expérience pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était mettre son partenaire mal à l'aise. La rouquine (quoique devenue brune pour l'occasion) devait bien avouer qu'elle-même avait été troublée par cette soirée. Tout d'abord parce que, quand Barton s'était penché vers elle, elle avait été incapable de savoir s'il s'agissait de Clint ou de James. Ensuite parce qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait rendue son baiser avec tant de passion, ni pourquoi elle aurait presque aimé qu'ils ne se séparent jamais. Alors elle avait opté, le lendemain matin, pour une indifférence totale.

_L'amour, c'est pour les enfants._

* * *

« A ce soir, chéri. »

Mary embrassa tendrement son mari avant de lâcher sa main et de quitter l'ascenseur. James la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment. La machine reprit son ascension. Clint serra son sac à dos contre lui ; il renfermait son cher arc. L'agent ne traîna pas, courant presque jusqu'à son poste. L'étrange silence de son amie l'inquiétait et il préférait rester prudent.

Si la matinée se passa sans aucun incident, les choses changèrent subitement en début d'après-midi. Deux écrans s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Clint attrapa son talkie-walkie et prévint Stanley. Certain du fonctionnement des caméras qui agissaient comme d'habitude, il préférait monter voir par lui-même. L'archer se retourna vers ses écrans. L'horreur le saisit soudainement.

Il se précipita sur la porte. Stanley l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce. En voyant l'agitation du jeune homme, son teint pâlit à vu d'œil.

« Que ce passe-t-il, James ? » fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Regardez l'écran B05. »

Le gros bonhomme s'y pencha, et son visage blanchit un peu plus.

« Mais, c'est... Comment ?... »

Clint ouvrit son casier d'un geste brusque, et lança son sac dans les bras de Safettie.

« Vous êtes un homme bon, Stanley. Vous ne méritez pas tant de mensonges.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Vous devez me promettre de garder pour vous ce que je vais vous révéler.

- Mais...

- Il en va de votre sécurité, et de celle de centaines, _de milliers_ de personnes.

- Très bien, James. Vous avez ma parole. »

Clint jeta un coup d'œil aux écrans. Il devait faire vite.

« Je ne suis pas James Watson cet homme n'a jamais existé. Il s'agit d'une couverture... Je suis l'agent Barton, du SHIELD. Ma... Partenaire est l'agent Romanoff.

- Je ne comprends pas. Expliquez-moi.

- Il me faut faire vite, je suis sincèrement désolé. Hammer n'est pas aussi blanc que vous le croyez. Et celui que vous appelez ''l'autre'' est en réalité le Dr Fatalis. Mais je crois que l'agent Romanoff a-

- J'en ai assez entendu. L'écran B05, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous y conduit. Mais qu'y a-t-il dans ce sac ?

- Vous le saurez en temps voulu... » grogna Clint pour toute réponse.

Stanley sembla comprendre l'urgence de la situation, car il marchait à grands pas. Clint jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran, voyant Natasha disparaître derrière une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vue, Hammer pointant un pistolet dans son dos...

Barton suivait le petit homme qui courait dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement.

« Joyce. Il faut faire attention.

- Je m'en doutais... » grommela l'archer.

Une fois la menace écartée, Clint se précipita contre le mur, tâtant des doigts sa surfaces lisses sous les yeux perplexes de son ''ex'' chef. Il réussit finalement à ouvrir la porte. Un long couloir s'étendait sous ses yeux. Safettie était bouche-bée.

« Vite, Barton, allez-y ! » hurla-t-il alors.

L'imposant homme balafré arrivait par l'autre bout du couloir, les traits déformés par la rage.

« Le sac ! »

Il le rattrapa au vol, sortit son arc et le déplia avant d'abandonner le morceau de toile sur le sol.

« Un arc ?! Monsieur... Allez-y ! Je me charge de lui ! » lui ordonna Stanley en sortant un pistolet.

Clint opina et s'élança devant lui. Il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait, sans prêter attention aux quelques coups de feu qui retentirent dans le couloir qu'il venait de quitter. Il déboucha finalement dans une large, une immense pièce. Il eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'il y vit.

D'énormes machines, pour le moment à l'arrêt, transportaient de grosses armures ressemblant grossièrement à celle de Tony Stark. Une véritable usine se tenait devant ses yeux. Cachée comme elle l'était, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait rien vu. Et Natasha ? Lui avait-elle divulgué quelques importantes informations ?

« Clint Barton... Soyez le bienvenu ! » glissa une voix suave.

Il ne parvenait pas à voir Justin, et se guida au travers des dédales de machines grâce au son de sa voix. Il arriva à un large espace, vide, au fond duquel se tenait Hammer. Cependant, aucune Veuve Noire n'était visible.

« Si c'est votre amie que vous cherchez, je vous conseille de... De lever les yeux. »

Clint obtempéra. Ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos la jeune femme était pendue par les mains à la place d'une armure, une estafilade barrait sa joue, tâchant sa peau pâle d'une fine coulée de sang. Il s'élança vers elle, mais fut arrêta par le PDG de Hammer Industrie.

« Barton, doucement je vous prie. Si vous faites quoi que se soit, j'appuie sur ce joli bouton jaune, la machine se mettra en route et... »

Et Natasha serait coupée en rondelle. Ou écrasée. Ou asphyxiée. Il ne savait pas trop, et n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il croisa le regard inquiet de l'agent. Son cœur se serra.

« Je dois avouer que vous avez très bien joué. J'ai eu quelques soupçons en apprenant que mes deux nouveaux employés étaient mariés. Mais en voyant votre air inquiet et face à la naïveté et à l'excellent travail de ma secrétaire... Mes doutes furent balayés. Ce qui m'a mis sur la voie cependant, ce fut l'ambiance tendue qui pesait dans mon bureau dès que Victor me rendait visite, et la manie qu'avait parfois Romanoff de me fixer. Puis ses yeux verts m'ont intrigué. J'ai alors pris le soin de vous espionner chez vous. Si en apparence tout semblait normal, l'absence de relation charnelle - j'entends des relations charnelles poussées - m'a également intrigué. Et je crois que j'aurais pu douter encore durant plusieurs jours si l'agent Romanoff n'avait pas commis l'erreur, ce matin, de me subtiliser un courrier important en pensant que je ne la voyait pas parce que je n'étais pas à mon bureau... Oh, elle avait pris la peine d'échanger certaines enveloppes, et ainsi elle aurait put s'échapper avec une publicité dissimulant en réalité une lettre très compromettante... Mais, vraiment, je n'avais rien à craind- »

Clint ne voulu pas en entendre davantage. Il sauta vers Justin, qui réalisa trop tard ce qui lui arrivait. Il tomba au sol, emporté par le poids de l'archer, mais n'oublia pas d'appuyer sur son 'joli bouton jaune'. La machine se mit en route, alors que Clint enserrait la gorge de Justin entre ses doigts. Quand un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres, l'archer se détourna.

« Natasha !

- CLINT ! »

Un coup de feu retentit. Clint tomba en arrière en poussant un gémissement de stupeur, et porta sa main contre ses côtes. Un épais fluide vermeil coulait entre ses doigts. Il releva le regard vers Hammer, qui esquissa un grimace.

« Je n'avais qu'une balle. Je suis tellement, _tellement_ désolé de t'avoir manqué. Je visais tes yeux. »

L'archer attrapa son arc, une flèche, et tira. Elle alla se planter au-dessus de Justin.

« Oh, toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! » rit Hammer.

Clint se releva avec difficulté, et marcha en direction de la machine qui retenait toujours Natasha. Celle-ci se débattait. Elle avait réussit à se tordre et à maintenir ses pieds au-dessus de ses mains. Derrière l'archer, une explosion retentit, ainsi qu'un râle.

« Putain, Barton ! Je suis coincé ! Aidez-moi à sortir de là !

- Vous pouvez toujours crever. » cracha-t-il à l'intention de Hammer.

Les débris de machines explosées par la flèche de Clint étaient retombées sur l'homme, le bloquant totalement.

« Clint, si tu veux m'aider par contre, c'est _maintenant_ ! » fit précipitamment Natasha.

Le jeune homme attrapa une flèche et visa.

« Clint ! Dans trente secondes je vais finir écrasée ! »

_Une petite seconde, Natasha... _pensa-t-il en se concentrant.

« Barton !... » gémit-elle.

Natasha poussa un cri de surprise en tombant au sol. Une lourde massa s'écrasa à quelques millimètres de son crâne. La jeune femme reprit rapidement ses esprits et sauta aux côtés de son ami, qui était retombé.

« Clint, dis-moi que tu vas bien, s'il te plaît !

- Je vais bien. » grogna-t-il en esquissant une grimace.

Natasha passa un bras sous son épaule et l'aida à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas soutenu vers le long couloir caché.

« Eh... Oh ! Et moi ?

- Victor Von Fatalis vous retrouvera certainement. A moins que le SHIELD ne soit plus rapide. » fit Natasha d'une voix glaciale.

Justin Hammer eu une expression de frayeur indescriptible sur le visage, puis Natasha reprit sa marche. Clint essayait d'étouffer quelques petits gémissements quand l'espionne le pressait trop, mais veillait à tenir l'allure. Au bout du couloir secret, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Et Joyce ? » souffla la jeune femme.

« Il est hors-jeu. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'industrie, mais l'archer remarqua avec surprise qu'il n'y avait ni Joyce ni Stanley.

« Enfin, normalement. » ajouta-t-il.

Ils tournèrent à droite, et tombèrent sur le petit bonhomme.

« Je vous attendez, et... Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Monsieur Barton !

- Aidez-nous s'il vous plaît. » le coupa Natasha « Nous devons sortir d'ici au plus vite.

- Mais, et les robots ? » souffla Clint.

Natasha posa un regard sévère sur lui. Comment avait-il put douter d'elle ? Elle s'en était occupé, évidemment. Stanley les guida silencieusement. Il leur restait deux couloirs à traverser tout au plus, mais ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés au bout de leurs peines. Un Joyce dont l'épaule ruisselait de sang sortit de nulle part, leur barrant la route. Safettie, qui était resté en arrière pour vérifier les caméras, poussa un cri de stupéfaction.

« Je... Je pensais qu'il ne se relèverait pas ! »

Ledit Joyce esquissa un rire malsain, et pointa deux revolvers en direction des deux Avengers.

Et il tira.

Clint tomba sur le côté - sur le mauvais côté - en poussant un gémissement de douleur, les larmes aux yeux, trop soudainement séparé de Natasha. Il allait finir sa vie comme ça, sans jamais avoir dit à la belle rousse les sentiments qui animaient son coeur. Pourtant, l'archer ne se sentait pas mourir. Il n'avait sentit aucune balle trouer son corps. Il avait juste terriblement mal à la blessure que lui avait infligé Hammer, et qui devenait insoutenable.

Un autre coup de feu retentit, et une autre masse s'abattit sur le sol. Sa tête lui tournait. Qui était mort ? Natasha ? Stanley ? Les deux, peut-être. L'archer eu un haut-le-cœur. Et il perdit toute notion de temps.

« Clint, Clint ! »

Une voix féminine retentissait dans ses oreilles. Elle semblait venir de loin, tout en étant puissante. Quelle étrange impression. Une goutte s'écroula sur son visage et roula le long de son menton. Au prix d'un terrible effort, il ouvrit les yeux.

Natasha se tenait au-dessus de lui. Sa vision était floue, troublée, mais il percevait les yeux embués de l'espionne. Elle n'était pas morte. A moins que... A moins qu'il ne l'ait rejointe.

« Reviens, Clint, ne pars pas... »

Quelque chose vint tirer sa main, qui était agripper à ses côtes. Il reprit soudainement conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, et plus précisément de la douleur qui l'assaillait. Retrouvant brusquement tous ses sens, il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Natasha esquissa un maigre sourire. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ses yeux s'attristèrent d'avantage, pourtant.

« Stanley... Stanley est mort. Joyce aussi. »

Clint posa un regard sur la silhouette étendue à quelques mètres de lui. La chemise de Monsieur Safettie était trouée à deux endroits et était devenue rouge de sang. Quelques mètres plus loin, l'affreux homme balafré gisait lui aussi, mort d'une balle dans la tête.

« Le SHIELD va arriver, Clint. Reste éveillé.

- Natasha.

- Ne dis rien ! Garde tes forces pour ne pas te rendormir.

- Tasha, je voulais- »

La jeune femme fondit sur lui, et l'embrassa tendrement. On ne peut plus étonné, Clint se laissa faire. Le couloir était vide.

« Clint, je... Oh, désolée, enfin... »

Voir Natasha perdre tous ses moyens. Un spectacle inédit. Et terriblement mignon. Clint esquissa un maigre sourire, et attrapa la main de l'agent du SHIELD. La sienne tremblait. Il se sentait repartir.

« Natasha, je... Je ne t'abandonnerai pas... Je... Je t'aime...

- Tais-toi, Clint. L'amour... C'est pour les enfants.

- Non, Tasha... Je t'ai- »

L'archer retomba dans l'inconscience, laissa Natasha en proie à de profonds doutes. Le SHIELD choisit ce moment pour débarquer.

* * *

Natasha portait une robe noire. Elle marchait de long en large dans le salon de débriefing du SHIELD. Tony et Thor l'observaient sans rien dire. Bruce berçait Betty, qui s'agrippait à lui, terriblement inquiète. Steve essayait de réconforter la rouquine sans grand succès. Et soudainement, une petite voix inquiète brisa le silence, disant à voix haute la question que tout le monde se posait.

« Il... Il est mort, Tonton Cline ? »

Les yeux de Betty s'embuèrent avant que quelqu'un ai eu le temps de lui répondre. Bruce la serra contre lui, dépassé par les évènements. Les larmes lui montèrent également aux yeux. Steve hésitait entre allait réconforter les deux Banner ou rester auprès de l'agent du SHIELD. L'Asgardien et le génie regardait le sol, la gorge serrée.

« Non... Il... Il n'est pas mort. » La voix tremblante de Natasha s'affirma, alors qu'elle serrait des poings. « Il n'est pas mort ! Il... Il me la promis. »

Elle rejoignit la fillette en faisant de grands pas, et la serra contre elle. De con côté, le blond s'empressa de rassurer Bruce qui regardait avec les yeux baignés de larmes sa fille grimper dans les bras de la jeune femme. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Nick Fury et Maria Hill.

« J'ai une... Une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Maria releva la tête vers le directeur du SHIELD, presque choquée. Il posa un bras sur son épaule et pris une grand inspiration, alors que Betty se mis à pleurer de plus belle. Personne n'avait jamais vu Natasha aussi abattue ; elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

« L'agent Barton ne va pas pouvoir vous accompagner lors de vos missions pendant un bon mois minimum. »

Un large sourire s'étira sur le visage du borgne, et la pression retomba d'un coup. L'agent Hill roulait des yeux, exaspérée par le comportement de son supérieur. Il n'était décidément pas doué pour faire de l'humour. Natasha tendit Betty à Steve sans ménagement. La pauvre fillette s'agrippa au coup de son oncle Rogers et sécha ses larmes. Natasha, quant à elle, s'engouffra par la porte à vive allure.

« Ça, ça cache quelque chose, je peux vous l'assurer ! » Lança Tony, qui avait retrouvé toute sa superbe.

* * *

Natasha se rendit directement en salle de soins. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec, s'approcha du lit de Clint, qui ouvrit les yeux et sourit tendrement. Arrivée à côté de lui, la jeune femme frappa durement sa joue avec le plat de sa main. L'archer sursauta, ce qui lui arracha une petite grimace de douleur. Mais celle qu'il pouvait ressentir entre ses côtes n'était rien comparée à celle que Natasha venait d'infliger à son égo.

Elle tira une chaise avec brusquerie, et s'y assis. Elle l'observait d'un air pincée et lui d'un air incrédule. Il remarqua alors ses yeux rouges, son col mouillé et le sillon que les larmes avaient laissé en roulant le long de ses joues. Un maigre sourire s'étira finalement sur ses belles lèvres rosées.

« Espèce de petit salaud, j'ai bien cru que tu nous avais quitté, cette fois... »

Clint cligna des yeux, et sourit à son tour.

« Je t'avais dis que je ne t'abandonnerais pas. »

Natasha hocha sensiblement la tête et tira la chaise vers le lit de l'archer.

« Que c'est-il passé ?... » demanda-t-il « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Natasha devait avouer que cela lui en coûtait de devoir tout lui dire. Elle décida de passer les détails pour aller à l'essentiel.

« J'avais peur que tu ne sois tué. J'ai décidé d'y aller seule... Pour ce qui est de Stanley, il s'est sacrifié pour nous. Quant il a vu Joyce, il nous a violemment poussé de chaque côté de lui, et à reçu les deux balles dans la poitrine. J'ai eu le temps d'attraper un pistolet de lui tirer une balle dans la tête avant qu'il ne finisse sa funeste besogne. » Elle frémit. « Avant de mourir... Avant de mourir, Stanley m'a demander de te remercier. Tu l'avais mis au courant, tu lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il a aussi dit... ''Je sais qui il est. Je sais qu'il est l'œil du Faucon. Je l'ai reconnu à son arc. Ce petit James, l'œil du Faucon !'' Et c'est sur ces dernières qu'il s'est éteint. »

L'agent blessé ferma les yeux en soupirant. Quelle aventure. Il lui restait néanmoins une chose à demander à l'espionne.

« Natasha, je-

- Les autres attendent, Clint. Tu reviens à la Tour ce soir ?

- Oui, mais-

- Très bien, je vais leur dire. On a tous hâte de te voir. A ce soir. »

Elle fit un petit signe de la main à son ami avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

L'amour, c'est pour les enfants. C'est pour les enfants. _Les enfants _!

* * *

« Alors, que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Tony d'une voix taquine, une fois que les cinq Avengers indemnes furent de retour dans la Tour Stark.

« Rien.

- Comment ça, ''rien'' ?

- Il n'est s'est rien passé.

- Même pas un tout petit bisou ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Mais voyons Tasha ! Ça crève les yeux que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre !

- Tais-toi, Stark.

- Tu l'aimes, merde, tu l'aimes ! »

L'espionne se redressa d'un seul coup.

« L'amour c'est pour les enfants, Stark ! » hurla désespérément la rouquine.

Tony, piqué au vif, allait répliquer férocement, mais un Bruce très en colère fut plus rapide que lui. Et tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas mettre papa Banner en colère.

« Natasha, cesse ton comportement puéril ! Tu l'aimes, alors assume-le ! Ne passe pas à côté de ça, tu en as le droit, toi. Profites-en. »

L'espionne se tut, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

Clint arriva aux alentours des 20h00, pour l'heure du dîner. En le voyant bel et bien vivant, Betty fut la première à courir vers lui en hurlant et en lui sautant au cou. Clint fit un pas en arrière en grimaçant, s'adossant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il souffrait encore, mais comment refuser un câlin de l'adorable mini-Banner ? Tous ses amis vinrent ensuite l'enlacer, et même Jarvis lui souhaita un bon retour à la maison. Tous les Avengers migrèrent ensuite vers la cuisine, laissant seuls Natasha et Clint.

L'archer l'observait sans cacher ses sentiments. A quoi cela lui servirait-il, puisqu'à présent elle était au courant de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? L'espionne se perdit dans ses yeux autant que dans ses propres émotions. L'amour, c'était pour les enfants. _C'était_. Natasha avait compris que cette phrase mainte fois répétée n'était qu'une façade pour ne pas avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de son ami. Elle le laissa s'approcher, lui prendre les mains. En voyant le visage de l'archer s'approcher du sien, elle ferma les yeux et profita du baiser. Ses mains s'égarèrent dans le dos de Clint, et ils restèrent de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre.

« Moi... Moi aussi je t'aime, Clint... »

Le jeune homme sourit tendrement. Betty pouffa de rire en les observant à la dérobée, et, les voyant s'approcher de la cuisine, s'échappa bien vite en direction de son Tonton Tony (qui s'amusait à être son patron de temps à autre et lui confiait quelques missions d'espionnage express) pour lui raconter au creux de l'oreille ce qu'elle avait vu.

Quelques jours, quelques semaines passèrent. Clint se remettait lentement mais sûrement de sa blessure, surveillé et choyé par la jolie rouquine. Le SHIELD évitait soigneusement d'envoyer cette dernière en mission. Steve se faisait une joie de seconder l'espionne, fidèle à sa réputation d'infirmière que Tony ne cessait de clamer dans la Tour à qui voulait l'entendre. Betty le couvrait de dessins, Bruce de bon petits plats. Et, au plus grand malheur de l'archer, Thor en profitait pour lui raconter moult exploits Asgardiens tout au long de la journée. Les trois filles qui ne vivaient pas dans la Tour (Darcy, Jane et Victoire) venaient lui rendre visite de temps à autre pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais passaient plutôt d'interminables heures à parler de tout et de rien avec Pepper et Natasha. Si Mademoiselle Potts n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de Clint, elle demandait souvent de ses nouvelles à Jarvis.

La vie des Avengers n'aurait pu être plus douce qu'à cette époque. Les seuls troubles qui agitaient la Tour Stark de temps à autre étaient les quelques disputes de Stark et Rogers, les inventions explosives des deux scientifiques et l'envie de Thor et Steve de faire emménager leur copine respective dans la Tour. Mais Jane refusait de quitter ses appareils installés dans l'appartement de Victoire, comme elle refusait d'y abandonner Darcy. Quant à Steve, il n'osait tout simplement pas formuler la question.

Le calme était tel qu'on ne faisait plus appel à eux pour le moment. Les deux scientifiques pensaient - à raison - que ce répit ne présageait rien de bon. Si Loki était au courant de quelque chose, Tony n'arriva à lui soutirer aucune information...

* * *

Quelque part, dans les rues sombres de New-York, Fatalis marchait d'un pas rapide en pestant contre Hammer. Il regarda sa montre, son portable, et augmenta l'allure. Il pénétra dans un appartement miteux, abandonné. Un fauteuil de bureau pivota pour se trouver face à lui.

Magnéto esquissa un large sourire.

THE END - ?

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est la fin. Je n'ai pas encore la larme à l'oeil, car je sais que je ne quitterai cette petite troupe que dans 37 chapitres !

D'ailleurs, le dernier paragraphe est fait exprès pour que vous ne me quittiez pas, mouahahahaaa !

Hmm. Sur ce, encore un immense merci à vous tous, et, j'espère, à très bientôt !


End file.
